TE ESPERARÉ
by Vii Black
Summary: Summary: Alice Brandon está comprometida con James, pero sus sentimientos no le corresponden. Encerrada por desobediencia en el siglo XIX, conoce al hombre de su vida escribiendo cartas.
1. PROLOGO

**TE ESPERARÉ**

Summary: Alice Brandon está comprometida con James, pero sus sentimientos no le corresponden. Encerrada por desobediencia en el siglo XIX, conoce al hombre de su vida escribiendo cartas.

**_PROLOGO:_**

* * *

San Antonio. Texas. Abril 20 1843

_Querido Caballero:_

_La oscuridad sigue presente detrás de estas cuatro paredes. El frío sigue haciendo mella en mí. Y aunque me avergüenza también me complace decirle querido caballero, que su existencia le brinda un alo de luz a mis sombras._

_Espero que cuando todo esté suplicio y dolor se mitigue aunque sea en proporciones mínimas, le conozca. Lo imagino viniendo a mí, en este encuentro que hemos planeado, montando su brioso corcel. Rescatándome de este infierno_

_Mi caballero __Whitlock por ultimo quisiera decirte que aunque estoy, al borde del abismo, Cada mañana al despertar imagino que llegas tú, y me devuelves la fe, con tu luz._

_Mas allá del dolor Te Esperaré_

_Alice Brandon C._

Y Bien que opinan?. Esta Introducción es más al estilo libro. Espero sus sinceros comentarios, solo estos me van a animar a seguir escribiendo el Fic. Estoy emocionada y nerviosa así que porfiz?^^

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 1

**_CAP O1-COMPROMETIDA_**

* * *

**ALICE POV**

San Antonio es la tercera ciudad más poblada del estado de Texas, condado de Bexar, y tiene una importante población hispana, aunque yo no formaba parte de esas filas.

El clima en este lugar es entre seco y húmedo, que depende considerablemente de los vientos predominantes. Los veranos son calurosos y los inviernos van de suaves a fríos dependiendo de los frentes que descienden del norte, la primavera y el otoño suelen ser lluviosos.

Mirando por el ventanal que se extendía del suelo al techo, podía pronosticar que estábamos en Abril, por el calor que aproximadamente iría a los 30°, el sol estaba puesto en lo más alto del cielo, arrancando extractos de luz desde mis vestidos.

Los años 80 se caracterizaban por su moda, y yo como toda una dama de familia de renombre era amante de la ropa. Mis padres no se habían medido nunca en privarnos a mí o a Cynthia, mi hermana, de vestidos, teníamos por cientos.

Levanté las enaguas de seda dorada y doblé nuevamente el abanico, estarían por hablarme en cualquier momento, y aunque se suponía debía ser un día perfecto, no estaba segura de tomar esa decisión.

Cerré con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y suspiré, ¿sería que no tenía alternativa?, al parecer eso era, mi vida estaba a punto de convertirse en una completa máscara.

Bajé las enormes escaleras, sosteniéndome con cuidado, para no tropezar con la vaporosa tela de mi vestido, cuando uno de mis pendientes se cayó, traté de levantarlo pero ya estaba al pie de la escalera, estaba completamente distraída y seguramente eso repercutiría en mi imagen.

¿Cómo no se iba a estar con la cabeza en el cielo cuando tu vida esta a punto de cambiar?, ¿Cómo no estar inexistente de espíritu, cuando sabes que debes entregar todo lo que tienes aun en contra de tu voluntad?. Prefería no pensar en eso, sentía una punzada en el corazón.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, una mano blanca y calcina extendía ante mí el perfecto pendiente de oro, lo tomé rápidamente de su mano

-Gracias-le dije al joven de cabellos dorados

-No es nada señorita, para eso existo- respondió con una radiante sonrisa

Le sonreí en respuesta y el repitió el gesto, era un chico apuesto a pesar de todo, había vivido bajo nuestro techo desde que era un niño, tenía a lo mucho 3 años más que yo, y aparentemente no había diferencia en nuestras vidas

Se alejó con paso seguro de la habitación, posiblemente a seguir con sus faenas. Era un empleado más. Y eso si hacía la diferencia entre nosotros, su modo de vestir solo con trozo de burda tela de lana, atada a la cintura con una cuerda, un sombrero generalmente de paja y botas de cuero, cuando estaba dentro de la casa.

Ya que si realizaba labores en el campo –que era la mayor parte del tiempo- solo vestía su pantalón de lana, y no utilizaba zapatos, suspiré al recordar que en demasiadas ocasiones le había contemplado cortando la parcela -que era una de las pocas de la ciudad- Y había admirado su perfecta anatomía.

Tenía los brazos perfectamente delimitados por músculos, era alto y de piel cenicienta, muchas veces me cuestioné el por qué ese chico era un siervo, era tan atractivo que podía pasar por un duque o un vizconde.

Pero generalmente mi madre La Duquesa María me lo recordaba, Jasper era el hijo de Peter, el antiguo velador de las haciendas que tenía la familia Brandon, Cullen, mi familia.

Peter estaba casado con Charlotte y se habían mudado de Houston, antes de que su hijo naciera, mi padre El Duque William, le había tendido la mano y su familia le había servido siempre.

Dadas esas razones, cuando Peter enfermó de gripe y murió, Charlotte y su hijo habían permanecido en el servicio de nuestra familia. La madre de Jasper ya era avanzada en edad y el con sus 24 años era el encargado de mantenerla a flote.

Siempre me había parecido el tipo de chico responsable y dedicado, con una meta en la vida, admiraba su tenacidad y el amor con el que trataba a Charlotte, muchas, infinitas veces le había mirado embelesada, por la fuerza de sus movimientos, y en algunas otras –como en esta-me hacía contener el aliento por la delicadeza con la que me trataba.

Cynthia decía que era apuesto, pero cuando mis palabras lo adulaban de más delante de ella, o de mis padres ellos me mantenían la firme convicción en la cabeza, que era solo un siervo.

Y yo, como lo sabía, no podía rebatirlo. Mi hermana no me dejaba fantasear de más, y me obligaba a poner los pies en el suelo, lo tenía que aceptar el no sería un buen candidato para la hija de 2 duques.

Ni su porte, ni su elegancia para hablar, ni su fidelidad, nada absolutamente nada, por eso yo no me permitía mirarlo tanto o conversar con él a solas, por que sabía que de hacerlo lo idealizaría y eso no me estaba permitido

Así que en cuanto sus ojos miel se encontraban con los míos yo pretendía que no lo veía, y escapaba lo más rápido posible de su vista. Sería un perfecto caballero si no fuera un empleado, y eso me hizo recordar la visita que estaba por recibir

Me sostuve del barandal de la escalera, y los nervios se incrementaron, respiré profundo antes de encaminarme a la sala de la casa, ahí seguramente ya estarían esperando su llegada.

Cuando irrumpí en la habitación, me di cuenta que no estaba equivocada, mis padres y mi hermana ya ocupaban sus puestos

-Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la duquesa acercándose con el porte que la caracterizaba hasta mi, y me tomó de la mano

-Me siento un tanto aturdida, es todo-respondí tratando de ocultar mi tristeza

-No estarás indispuesta ¿verdad?-inquirió el duque frunciendo el ceño

-No padre, no lo estoy-oculté la verdad, a menos que quisiera una reprimenda y tal vez una transferencia de País

En esta época, estaba prohibido desobedecer a los padres, terminantemente prohibido, y el castigo- si eras de familias influyentes-podría representar un encierro en un convento o en el peor de los casos el exilio a otro país

Mi padre era visiblemente una persona poderosa, que estaba segura de que me convertiría en monja o me enviaría a Europa, y ninguna de las dos cosas me apetecía en absoluto.

No quería abandonar mi hogar, la casona Brandon-Cullen era mi vida, tenía vestigios de mi infancia y posibles huellas de mi vida futura.

Los ojos cristalinos de Cynthia me indicaron que tratara de sonreír, para recordarme por si no lo hacía ya, que era mejor que mi padre no notara la tristeza en mi voz o quizá nunca la volvería a ver.

Y esa era una de las razones más poderosas que me ataban a San Antonio, mi hermana, mayor que yo 3 años, 3 años, los mismo que Jasper me llevaba, y no pude evitar el rubor de mis mejillas, otro golpe bajo, tampoco le volvería a ver, si me exiliaban de mi hogar.

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más notorio cuando la campanilla de la entrada sonó y el chico rubio salió corriendo para abrir

-Están aquí-anunció mi padre poniéndose en pie

Las manos me temblaban y comenzaba a sudar frío hoy se decidía mi vida, y al parecer importaba un bledo lo que yo quisiera.

-Sr. Cullen-habló con respeto Jasper entrando a la habitación- el conde James Witherdale

La voz le sonaba extrañísima, era un tono que jamás había escuchado, pensé que su madre estaba enferma y me dolió palpar el dolor en sus palabras

-No lo dejes más tiempo fuera, muchacho, que pase-contestó jovial el duque y Jasper asintió, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada, que me dolió por alguna razón.

Quizá por que sabía que esa sería la última mirada que le permitirían a mi persona, o tal vez por que sabía que esa era la última mirada que yo me podía permitir dirigirle.

El salió de la habitación y regreso al cabo de 2 minutos, con el hombre de cuerpo definido, piel blanca y cabellos castaños, que vestía un traje negro, sombrero de copa y bastón

-Bien, no hay marcha atrás- susurré a mi interior consciente que después de ese momento nada volvería a ser igual

-James-saludó mi padre efusivamente decidido hasta el hombre

No era desagradable, siempre me había tratado cortés, y era apuesto, con unos ojos verdes peculiarmente hermosos, era la mano derecha del duque William Cullen y ahora casi parte de su familia

-Buenos días- saludó con cortesía a todos antes de que le devolviéramos el gesto con una inclinación, siendo sincera odiaba ese tipo de saludos.

-Traje esto en honor de su compañía-dijo extendiendo ante mi padre una botella tradicional de whisky a mi padre el vicio le abrió los ojos como platos y le sonrió

-Muy amable de tu parte-contestó efusivo y le tomó por el brazo conduciéndolo más hasta nosotras

-Toma asiento por favor-indicó mi madre y todos imitamos su gesto

En el alma llevaba un estandarte de libertad, no me gustaba ninguna de las formalidades que se vivían en nuestra época, Cynthia decía que el activismo y la liberación llegarían para los 90 y de eso me faltaban por ver aún 50 años transcurrir.

Entonces me conformaba con imaginar que mis nietos o bisnietos vivieran en una época menos reglamentaría y sonreí impulsivamente.

Me arrepentí de dejar volar mi imaginación, cuando James mal interpretó mi gesto y sonrió al encontrarse con mis ojos avellana.

Me dolía

Me picaba

Me mataba

Era una verdadera farsante si creía que podría seguir con esto antes que se diera cuenta que lo único que quería evitar con esto era irme de mi casa.

-Bien, creo que ustedes conocen las razones que me traen por aquí- explicó quitándose el sombrero y dejando al descubierto su cabello castaño

-Quisiéramos que las explicaras en su presencia-respondió la duquesa, mirándome firmemente

Era obvio que la explicación no hacía falta, pero él les había pedido en secreto que no me lo confesaran hasta que estuviera aquí. Pero como los buenos padres que eran informarme no iba a ser un delito, mi madre había dicho que me lo decía con el fin de estar preparada

Pero ¿se puede estar preparada para una cosa como esta?, ¿para que decidan tu vida sin tomarte en cuenta?, creo que nunca podría estar preparada para eso, y no solo yo, nadie lo estaría. Apreté fuertemente la mano de Cynthia quien respondió a mi "dulce caricia" con un –No te preocupes-en susurros

-Claro, a eso he venido-dijo y se levantó de su plaza para venir en mi dirección, Cynthia me soltó en evidencia de que debía hacer lo propio e imitar su acto

-Mary, Alice Brandon Cullen, he venido aquí a ofrecerte más que mi amistad-dijo tomando mi mano y depositándole un tierno beso después, los duques se pusieron de pie y yo tragué en seco

Estoy consciente que te acabo de conocer hace solo un año, pero sé que es contigo con quien quiero hacer mi vida, y comprometerme a tu lado para siempre.

Sé que de haber sido, cualquier chica de la corte habría dado gritos a viva voz, por que el conde le ofrecía matrimonio, todas estarían desosas de contraer nupcias con él, todas esperarían esa perfecta declaración de amor, todas menos yo.

-Alice, responde querida-me recordó mi madre

-Yo…- fue a lo único que atine a decir, no sabía cómo responder

-Alice, me encantaría que fueras mi esposa-pronunció el con una sonrisa en los labios

¿Cómo decir que a mí no me encantaba la idea? ¿Cómo explicar que si decía que si no era por su físico o su posición económica, sino por que se me obligaba?

-Alice, el conde está esperando una respuesta-acentuó mi padre respuesta

-Descuide duque, ella no tiene por qué responder ahora, sé que es precipitado, y lo lamento, pero no podía esperar ni un segundo más, o alguien seguro se me adelantaría

Se suponía que debían hacerme feliz sus halagos pero no era de ese modo

Quisiera pedirte querida, que me dejaras cortejarte y entonces podríamos formalizar nuestro compromiso

-Eso quiere decir que estamos comprometidos ya?- Dios, pensé eso en voz alta

James medio sonrió y mi padre me miró iracundo

-Eso quiere decir…-iba a comenzar el conde cuando mi padre lo interrumpió

-Que vas a aceptar que corteje, y en cuanto estés dispuesta, responderás- dijo frío y escondiendo el cólera en la voz

-Ahora James, no has venido aquí para nada, acompáñanos a la mesa, que hemos preparado una comida en tu honor

-Será un placer duque Cullen-respondió

-Alice, comienza a servir los platos-me indicó e hice una reverencia en señal de obediencia

Otra de las malditas costumbres de esa época tirana era que cualquier mujer que ostentaba casarse debía comportarse y hacer señal de que podría sostener la casa en todas la áreas, y eso implicaba, lavar ropa y servir comida.

Cynthia me siguió con paso decidido, hasta la cocina donde Zafrina y otras cocineras ya trabajaban hacendosamente

-Alice estás loca?-dijo mi hermana agarrándome del codo-Sabes lo que papá dirá en cuanto James se vaya?

-Cynthia por favor, papá ya lo aceptó así y…

-Lo aceptó por cortesía a tu enamorado, pero el hubiera querido que respondieras otra cosa-hizo una pausa y en sus ojos leía la súplica-Hermana, por favor reconsidéralo, anuncia al fin del postre que tienes algo que decirnos, y comprométete con James

-Es que yo, no puede hacerlo, no me quiero casar con el

-Sabes que te pasará si no lo haces Alice, creí que no querías que te separaran de mí-dijo tristemente

-Y ten por seguro que no lo harán-respondí con una sonrisa, aun si debía sacrificarme, no me separarían de mi hermana

La comida transcurrió en orden, el duque y el conde charlaban sobre las guerrillas que aún se extendían a nuestros pies, al parecer México todavía no quería ceder el territorio de Texas a la Unión Americana, y eso los ponía muy tensos.

-Me dio mucho gusto convivir este tiempo con su agradable familia duque, duquesa-hizo una reverencia y se colocó el sombrero de vuelta

-Conde-me atreví a hablar antes que mis padres lo hicieran

-Si querida?-inquirió este con esa sonrisa blanca

-Yo, tengo una respuesta sobre su petición-los ojos de mi padre se alzaron sorprendidos y una sonrisa curvó las bocas de mi madre y mi hermana-Acepto su propuesta de matrimonio-dijo mientras el sonreía y yo entendía que estaba comprometida hasta el cuello.

* * *

Aw estoii nerviiOsa, no nerviiOsa lo q le siigue, me como las uñas o_o . Depende de ustedes esta hiistoriia, y que crezca, espero no haberlos hecho bolas cualquier duda, comentario, queja, critica, o felicitación, x fiiz dejnm su comnt sii?


	3. Chapter 2

**_CAP O2-ACERCAMIENTOS_**

* * *

**ALICE POV**

La paja del granero estaba como siempre en su sitio, el caballo que le pertenecía a Cynthia relinchaba fervientemente, y Dongo, con su pelaje castaño y las orejas caídas se acercó hasta mi sitio meneando la cola, después de todo esos detalles por mínimos que parecieran eran lo único que me hacía sonreír.

Pasé la mano por el lomo de Dongo y este se echó a mis pies, si todo fuera tan simple como lo parecía para mi perro –suspiré- Las enaguas del vestido resbalaron bajo la paja y fue hasta que la primer gota salada cayó al suelo, que me di cuenta que lloraba.

Habían pasado cuatro meses, quizá para algunos era poco, para mí era una eternidad, por que la compañía de la que gozaba no era la que anhelaba.

James había cumplido su palabra, si algo tenía ese hombre era su honorabilidad, me había acompañado a lo largo de esos días, claro estaba que los regalos eran parte del protocolo. Y como siempre el Conde Witherdale, era efusivamente bienvenido por mis padres y mi hermana.

Me había contado sobre su vida, en general negocios, negocios y más negocios. Podría decir que si algún catedrático me preguntara la historia de México la respondería con los ojos cerrados, desde su fundación hasta la fecha, por que James Witherdale era un hombre culto y de acervo enorme. Había aprendido la historia de muchos países en lo que llevaba de esos meses, mayormente del país que le preocupaba a James. México

Sabía de sobra el por qué de su preocupación por nuestros vecinos del sur, la negación de las tierras en las que vivíamos, legalmente Texas seguía siendo territorio de ellos y si resultáramos vencidos en las disputas, el conde perdería parte considerable de sus ganancias, lo cual lo tenía muy alarmado

Desde un punto considerable James era una persona, inteligente, agradable y elocuente. No me sentía incomoda en su compañía, pero siempre deseaba que no fuera él quien me pretendiera. Tal vez si James no quisiera casarse conmigo, si él no fuera quien hubiese pedido mi mano a mis padres, seguramente seríamos muy buenos amigos

Pero siempre que miraba en lo profundo de sus ojos, una enorme culpa me consumía, el me quería y yo no me imaginaba casada, formando un hogar a su lado. Entonces mis muros de fortaleza, flaqueaban y se desvanecían haciéndome perder la razón, como en esta ocasión.

El llanto había subido considerablemente de volumen, y una almohada de plumas ya no era suficiente para ahogar mis gritos y lamentos

-Alice ¿te encuentras bien?-gritó la voz de mi madre en una ocasión, detrás de la puerta de mi alcoba

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-respondí mintiéndole

-Si te sientes enferma podemos llamar al médico ¿estás segura?-volvía a preguntar-Dejame entrar veremos que te sucede

-Está bien mamá déjalo así, no necesito que el médico venga a verme-respondí disimulando los sollozos

-Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa dímelo-exigió

-Claro mamá

Pero Cynthia me había contado que la duquesa había bajado con cara de real espanto, mi hermana entendió el por qué de mis lamentos desde ese día. No me quería casar y era tan infeliz, que eso me provocaba encerrarme a llorar.

Me dijo lo que mi madre había hablado con el duque que de seguir en las mismas condiciones, se verían obligados a investigar el porqué de mis preocupaciones. Ya que según ellos, yo para estas alturas debería considerarme la mujer más dichosa del Estado.

Entonces, para evitar ser descubierta, venía todas las tardes cuando el alba comenzaba a vislumbrarse, al granero, donde podía llorar sin ataduras, y donde estaba segura que nadie me escucharía.

Pensaba el porqué de no tomar en cuenta a las mujeres para las decisiones importantes y el porqué si escucharlas y estar dispuestos a investigar la causa de un llanto. Eran demasiadas contradicciones, demasiadas ataduras, demasiadas reglas.

Y cuando el llanto se esfumaba, tímidas risas asomaban por mi rostro de solo imaginarme haber nacido en otra época

Dongo se dio la vuelta sobre la panza y las orejas se hicieron puntiagudas, conocía de sobra a mi perro, me lo había regalado Jasper cuando tenía 5 años.

Recordaba haberlo visto llegar con algo en brazos, y un machete enfundado en sus pantalones de raso.

-Alice-había gritado corriendo a mí y yo bajé las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo a su encuentro

-Alice mira!-gritaba emocionado, nunca le había visto tan contento como en esa ocasión

-Que tienes ahí?, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?-respondí con una sonrisa tonta, al descubrir que era un cachorro lo que sostenía

-De camino a la parcela, estaba escondido detrás del follaje, pobrecillo necesita un hogar- decía tristemente

-Pero Jass, no te dejarán tenerlo sabes que no está permitido-sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos-Tengo una idea-respondí, y cargué al perro, acto seguido estaba corriendo con el animal en brazos hacía la casona

Mis padres me habían permitido conservar a Dongo, por que estaba "demasiado solitaria", en ese tiempo, Cynthia tomaba clases de piano, y la mantenían muy ocupada, y viendo los duques que el perro era lo que más deseaba, concedieron mis anhelos

Claro que no era lo que yo más anhelaba, lo había hecho por que no quería ver a Jasper triste, y sabía que ese perrito lo hacía feliz, Jasper era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo

Cuando no estaba con Charlotte haciendo faenas, jugábamos en el campo con Dongo, como le habíamos puesto al perro, idea de él por supuesto, decía que cuando él tenía mi edad, soñaba con tener una mascota y llamarla así. Entonces entendí que mi perro se habría llamado Dongo aunque fuese un cotorro

Por eso lo conocía tan bien, y sabía que las orejas puntiagudas solo significaban una cosa:

-Alguien viene-susurré cerca de su oído, mi perro se mantuvo inmóvil con los ojos en la entrada del granero

Los nervios se hicieron notorios, no quería de ninguna manera que fuera alguno de mis padres, pero en ese momento, Dongo se encaminó hacia la entrada gustoso meneando la cola. Y eso tampoco presagiaba nada bueno, o al menos no para mí.

-Hola amigo ¿Qué haces aquí?-escuché su dulce voz proveniente de la entrada

-Te han dejado solo?, no lo creo, la señorita Alice jamás te abandonaría aquí-le siguió hablando mientras mi perro jadeaba, me lo imaginaba tirado de panza y con la lengua afuera

Dongo empezó a ladrar en mi dirección

-Que haces?-preguntaba Jasper entre risas-Hay alguien ahí verdad?

El perro volvió a ladrar

Hay Dongo por Dios cállate, suplique, pero ni Jasper, ni mi perro eran lo bastante tontos como para dejar el asunto por la paz. Los pasos se encaminaron en mi dirección

-Señorita?-preguntó cuando entraba al centro del granero

Yo estaba detrás de un montón de paja, ¿Qué demonios?, de cualquier manera me encontraría

-Hola-respondí. Otra cosa más para agregar a la lista de cosas que odiaba. Señorita

-Que hace aquí?, se encuentra bien?-inquirió acercándose a mí.

Los tonos violetas del cielo, mezclados con los azules, grises y naranjas, me indicaban que el crepúsculo estaba cerca, y esa luz que se filtraba por las ranuras de la madera me permitieron observar que venía de la parcela, andaba solo con su pantalón de raso. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Yo…-no sabía que responderle ¿Qué había venido a mitigar mis penas?-digamos que quería pensar un rato

-No creo que se pueda pensar entre tanta paja y los relinchos de Bravo-el caballo de Cynthia-y Jasper río

-Aunque no lo creas, si es posible-le contesté saliendo completamente de mi escondite y aproximándome a el

-Bueno-dijo de repente serio-Creo que debería regresar a su casa, seguramente la estarán buscando

Bajé la mirada de sus orbes dorados

-No lo han hecho en cuatro meses-respondí con las mejillas coloreadas

-Lleva tanto tiempo viniendo aquí?-se sorprendió-¿Cómo es que…

No lo dejé terminar la frase

-Nunca había venido antes con Dongo, por eso no me habías encontrado

Ahora el color carmesí estaba en su rostro

-Lo lamento yo..-intentó disculparse ¿Por qué?

-No es nada del otro mundo Jass-se me escapó el diminutivo de cuando éramos niños y una sonrisa surcó su rostro

Ahora la que lo siente soy yo-dije mientras intentaba, sin éxito abrir el abanico

-No tiene por qué-respondió-creo que yo aún no me acostumbro a tener que llamarla señorita Alice-dijo riéndose

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, el sonido más exquisito del planeta, la melodía de su risa, una que me habían arrebatado, como todo lo demás que tenía

-Lo siento hija, es mejor que sea así-decía la duquesa, cuando yo tenía 16 años

-Pero mamá, Jasper y yo solo somos amigos, el y yo no…

-Alice, no es correcto para una niña de tu clase, andarse juntando con la servidumbre-iba a protestar pero ella alzó una mano-Tu padre es un duque honorable y no podemos arriesgarnos ¿te imaginas lo que dirían nuestras amistades si te vieran con el hijo de la veladora?

Sus palabras me escocían los ojos, era un golpe a traición, lo que estaban haciendo conmigo

-De verdad lo lamento cariño, se de tu aprecio por ese muchacho

-Parece que no lo sabes madre-respondí, tajante y escondiendo el agua que brotaba de mis ojos-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto cuando tenía 5 años?, sabías que pasaría

-Pensaba que Jasper se iba a marchar en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad con Charlotte, pero no contábamos con que ella enfermara tanto

-Eso es lo que estas esperando?, ¿Qué Charlotte se muera para poner en la calle a su hijo?-grité histérica

-No es eso hija, es solo que…

-Solo que ¿Qué? Mamá

-Jasper tiene 19 años, y tú 16, es una edad difícil para ambos y dado el tiempo que pasan juntos…

-Temen que me enamore de él?-susurré

-Si-respondió por lo bajo

No me había detenido a pensarlo, Jasper era mi amigo y el jamás me había mencionado nada referente a ese tema, pero ahora comprendía el por qué muchas veces se negaba a estar conmigo a solas, o jugar como cuando éramos niños. Porque quizá Jasper si estaba enamorado de mí

Y no era algo que me aterrara, más bien era todo lo contrario, pero cerré la boca. Si mi padre se enteraba, me quemaba en la hoguera.

-Le llamarás señorita de hoy en adelante ¿de acuerdo?

-Si duquesa-respondió el tristemente y con la cabeza gacha

-Además, Por su bien Jasper es mejor que ya no se frecuenten tanto

-Lo entiendo-dijo él y se marchó mientras de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas de dolor

Me habían quitado a mi Jasper, a mi amigo de la infancia, para siempre. Así comenzó el irritante "señorita" y nuestra lejanía

Cinco años habían pasado de eso, y nunca habíamos estado tan solos, hasta ahora

-Señorita?-preguntó sacudiendo una mano frente a mi

-Perdón-respondí aturdida y el volvió a sonreír

-Estaba como ida ¿te.. le sucede algo?-preguntó corrigiéndose, me dio tanta gracia

-Jass, estamos solos, no hay nadie a quien tengas que rendirle cuentas de tu "falta de respeto"

-No creo que pudiera volver a dirigirme a usted de ese modo-contestó serio

-¿Por qué?-pregunté confundida sin darme cuenta que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro

-No es fácil señorita, yo….

-lo sabes verdad?-pregunté tristemente

Solo a mí se me ocurría preguntar esa estupidez, debió haberle sonado a una blasfemia. ¿Quién carajo no iba a saber que me casaba?. Quizá si la Antártica resurgiera con todo y civilizaciones de gigantes y dinosaurios ellos también lo sabrían

-Como no saberlo-susurró y se sentó en un montón de paja sosteniendo el sombrero en sus manos

Los músculos se le flexionaron involuntariamente, sus manos jugaban con el sombrero y los rizos dorados caían por la cabeza gacha

Me mordí un labio. No sabía qué hacer, si largarme o hablar, y aunque no estaba preparada, opté por la segunda

-Tienes razón ha sido muy tonta mi pregunta- hablé sentándome a su lado en la paja

El levantó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con los míos

5 años, sus ojos eran aún más grandes de lo que recordaba, sus rasgos estaban tan bien delimitados, y por un momento sentí el impulso de tocar su cenicienta piel.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-No he tenido oportunidad para desearle que sea muy feliz-dijo e hizo una mueca extraña, lo que entendí como una sonrisa

-Gracias-susurré-aunque no sé como

En su rostro se leía la duda

-No está segura de querer casarse?-preguntó de repente lo que me sorprendió-Lo lamento señorita no quería yo…

-Shh, Shh Jass, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

-No es correcto, lo sabes, perdón lo sabe, Demonios ya no sé ni que estoy diciendo

Me solté a carcajadas. Me miró enarcando una ceja, seguramente pensaba que estaba loca

-Jass por favor, sigo siendo yo-dije poniéndome de pie, gesto que al instante repitió-sigo siendo Alice

Esa Alice que brincaba contigo en los charcos de lodo- el sonrió-Esa Alice que le escondía la comida a Bravo y que después te enojabas por no encontrarla, La Alice, que hizo quedar a Dongo en la familia-echó un vistazo al perro que estaba en estado de cadáver a un lado de la tina de agua

La Alice, que fue tu amiga, aún soy quien soy, y se-dije sin poder evitar el deseo de poner una mano en su rostro-Que tu eres aún Jasper, el chico más noble sobre el planeta, el que me enseñaba a montar a Bravo, el que corría detrás de mí sosteniendo su sombrero con una vara en la mano, el que me ayudaba a bajar de los arboles cuando me quedaba paralizada de miedo

Ese aún eres tu- su mano envolvió la mía que seguía en su rostro y enseguida mi cerebro mandó miles de impulsos a mi cuerpo, canalizándolos en ondas eléctricas

Se acercó a mí e hizo lo que jamás pensé. Jasper me envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos

-Alice, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado-dijo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y sus manos recorrían mis espalda

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, me sentía tontamente triste y completamente feliz. Me sentía segura en los brazos de mi siervo.

* * *

Aun me como las uñas. Espero que les este gustando la historia, pro que de vdd aw me enamoro de Jasper

Me dariian una gran alegriia si m dejan su review sii? ñ.ñ xoxo vii


	4. Chapter 3

**_CAP O3-DE NUEVO ADIÓS_**

**ALICE POV**

* * *

Es cierto que el peligro es un detonante para la aventura y era lo que me motivaba a seguir viendo a Jasper, a pesar de las oposiciones de mis padres y la advertencia de mi hermana, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo nuevamente, me había costado un gran esfuerzo aquel abrazo, y ahora nuevamente me sentía feliz

Todas las tardes cuando el día se pintaba de naranja corría al granero para estar con él, solo Bravo y Dongo eran los testigos de nuestro secreto. Jasper pasaba horas sentado en la paja a mi lado, los temas más comunes eran sus tareas en la parcela y las medicinas de Charlotte

Aunque quiera, no había más que pudiera hacer por su madre, Charlotte estaba muy enferma, y Jasper pensaba que había contraído el mismo síntoma del que había fallecido su padre. Cada vez que las conversaciones se encausaban a ella, Jasper palidecía y su voz se hacía más triste.

Entonces yo misma me odiaba por traerle recuerdos tortuosos, mi familia hacía todo cuanto podía por la salud de Charlotte, los duques le habían comprado medicinas y llamaban a los mejores médicos, por que sentían la necesidad de proteger a lo que quedaba de la familia del chico de cabellos rubios.

Pero ningún esfuerzo había valido la pena, Charlotte no se recuperaba y al contrario parecía que palidecía aún más con el paso de las horas.

Por todo lo demás Jasper seguía siendo el chico más amable, y sincero que había conocido, era tan fácil olvidar el mundo en el que vivía estando a su lado.

Pero no todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz, cuando James llegaba, era el momento más infeliz de mi vida, el seguía comportándose a la talla de un conde, pero yo ya no podía ni sonreír

Cuando él me tomaba de la mano, o cuando me hacía un cumplido, quería que la tierra me tragase, yo no quería casarme, no quería. Pero estaba comprometida

Entonces llegaba la tarde y me encontraba con Jasper

-¿estás bien? –era su constante pregunta

-lo estoy-respondía con una mueca, que pretendía ser una sonrisa

-Alice no me mientas-me decía-yo te conozco y sé que sufres

-Es imposible no sufrir cuando estás obligada a casarte con alguien que no quieres

-No deberías hacerlo

-No es lo que yo quiera Jass, es lo que debo hacer

-¿para mantener el futuro de tu familia?-gritaba

-Jass..

-Eso no está bien Alice, arriesgar tu felicidad por la de tu familia

-Siempre te ha parecido una blasfemia que decidan por ti-me reía y le tomaba de la mano

Aún nos teníamos confianza

-Alice, me duele tanto que seas infeliz-decía para después darme un abrazo y estrecharme así contra su pecho

-No debería de dolerte, ten por seguro que pasará

-¿en quince años?

Y entonces me reía, pero él se quedaba serio

-Alice no es una broma, no quiero que sufras

-No hay nada que podamos hacer

Siempre terminaba con esa frase, y el se movía incomodo en mi abrazo.

.

.

..

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, y el jugo de naranja freso que había preparado Zafrina, era completamente exquisito

-Alice, bebe con cuidado-la duquesa y sus siempre buenos modales

-Te vas a atragantar, bebes horrendo-se burlo Cynthia

Le enseñé la lengua en respuesta

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen-gritó la duquesa colérica-¿Qué te he enseñado sobre tus modales?

Modales, modales, por mi se podían ir directito al carajo. Sin embargo no podía responder eso

-Lo siento- dije, una completa mentira

Mi madre me dirigió una mirada lacerante y yo en respuesta me sorbí otro trago, estaba a punto de rebatir algo lo sabía, la conocía tanto y tan bien

-Duquesa, el conde James Witherdale, ha llegado- anunció Zafrina

Dejé el vaso en la mesa, pero algo no andaba bien ¿Por qué Zafrina nos había venido a anunciar la visita de James y no Jasper? ¿Qué ocurría?

-Alice…

-Si, Zafrina dile que lo veré en el jardín, en un momento

-Si señorita-respondió y luego vio a mi madre-Duquesa, la señora Charlotte ha fallecido- dijo antes de hacer la estúpida reverencia y salir a hablar con James

¿Qué?, aun no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, me había quedado completamente en estado de trance, por eso Jasper no había aparecido, por que su madre estaba muerta ya

Sentí el impulso de correr y abrazarlo, decirle que lo sentía y que todo estaría bien, abrazarlo si, y sentir que en mis brazos su dolor menguaba, pero en lugar de hacer eso, corrí escaleras arriba a mi cuarto con el corazón doliéndome por el esfuerzo y las lágrimas se dispararon

Sentía el dolor de Jasper como el mío propio y me mataba. Tenía que hacer algo y ya

.

.

..

-Hola Alice-pronunció James, saltando de su asiento en el jardín

-Buenos Días, James lo siento hoy no podré estar su lado-respondí con un color rojo en las mejillas y la cabeza gacha

-Ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó atento

-Murió una de nuestras siervas, y su hijo se siente muy mal

-Ya veo, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

-No, muchas gracias, ¿nos podemos ver mañana?

-Claro Alice-dijo tomandome por los hombros y atrayéndome a su cuerpo-todo estará bien, lo verás-finalizó deshaciendo el ¿abrazo?

-Eso espero y Gracias- me di la vuelta y caminé rápidamente hacia el cuarto donde vivían Jasper y Charlotte

.

.

..

-Donde esta?-le pregunté a mi hermana cuando la vi parada en la puerta de la habitación

-Alice tranquila, el está bien

-Cynthia no necesito saber si está bien por ti, necesito verlo-estaba un tanto paranoica

-Hermana, cálmate-me sacudió violentamente de los hombros y me hizo verla-Jasper se ha ido a preparar el entierro de Charlotte, mis padres deben estar ya en el cementerio

-por que nos han dejado?-pregunté o más bien le grité

-Tu deberías estar con James, supongo que un simple criado no debería importarte tanto, además hace 5 años que no hablas mucho con el

Me quedé callada y baje la cabeza, no sabía cómo explicarle a mi hermana que hacía dos semanas estaba viendo a Jasper escondida en el granero

-Alice tienes algo que decirme?-me exigió

-Cynthia yo, yo no estoy para esto, tengo que verlo

-por qué Alice?-gritó encima de mi cabeza-¿Por qué tanto interés por Jasper?

-Cynthia por Dios, no comiences a imaginarte tonterías, y apúrate que quiero llegar al cementerio

Mi hermana no hizo amago de seguir con la discusión, y lo agradecí en el alma, era mejor guardarme mis pensamientos para mí misma, no me apetecía contarle a todos lo que sentía, además de que no sabía la forma en la que reaccionaria mi hermana.

¿Pero qué era lo que en verdad sentía? No sabía si no lo sabía o no lo quería saber pero por el momento, solo necesitaba encontrar a Jasper y pronto

.

.

..

El cochero nos dejó en la entrada del cementerio municipal de San Antonio, no había muchos habitantes en la Ciudad por lo tanto, el número de lápidas era reducido. No tardamos mucho en encontrar a mis padres frente a un sepulcro dentro de la tierra

Había únicamente tres personas en esa escena, Cynthia y yo sumábamos las cinco, Jasper estaba arrodillado frente al bulto de tierra que emergía del suelo, no pude precisar si lloraba o no, pero sostenía una flor blanca en una mano

El duque nos miró de soslayo, y supe que estaba conmocionado por el hecho, y a la vez enfebrecido, por que yo estaba en ese lugar y no con mi futuro marido como correspondía

Se acercó sigilosamente a mi hermana y a mí

-Qué están haciendo aquí?-gruño bajito

No iba a permitir que Cynthia se echara la culpa

-Quería ver a Jasper padre-respondí

-Se suponía que deberías estar acompañando a tu prometido-y enfatizó las palabras TU PROMETIDO

-Hablé con James antes de venir-respondí

Sabía de sobra que a mi padre le desagradaba lo que había hecho, pero en estas condiciones no me importaba lo que pensara ya. Con solo ver a Jasper me sentía completa

-Solo un minuto más, y vuelvan a casa- dijo como última palabra para después irse al pie de la tumba

Jasper estaba arrodillado ahí, con el semblante lívido y sin moverse, tenía la necesidad de correr a sus brazos pero me era imposible. Me ardía en el corazón como una espina, no poder ir a consolarlo. Aunque suponía que debía hacerme a la idea de que eso ya nunca ocurriría.

Con un apretón en el brazo Cynthia me indicó que debíamos volver a la carroza que nos esperaba fuera, no hice ademan de rebatirla aunque lo que yo mas deseaba era consolar a Jasper, él aún no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí

Que siempre estaría ahí para él.

.

.

..

Llegué temprano a nuestra ya acostumbrada cita en el granero, aprovechando que mis padres se disponían a asearse y descansar por el entierro. Cynthia no había vuelto a preguntar nada sobre él, aunque yo sabía que moría de curiosidad por saber algo, y yo no me sentía lista para contarle mi secreto

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar mientras yo acariciaba el lomo de mi perro. Seguramente Jasper llegaría en cualquier momento y debía estar lista para recibirlo

Dongo se quedó dormido tras una hora de espera, mis pies voluntariosos se asomaban a la puerta del granero, pero sin rastro alguno de Jasper

Los tonos amarillos del cielo pasaron por el naranja, rojo, violeta, gris hasta llegar al negro

Tomé la cadena del reloj, que había sido de mi abuela y lo miré 9:00 de la noche, Jasper debía haber estado aquí desde hacía tres horas, y no lo había hecho era demasiado tarde para que irrumpiera en el establo.

Quizá el dolor lo había flagelado dejándolo inconsciente sobre la cama, o tal vez la pérdida era tal que no se creía suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a mí, o a lo mejor no quería que le viese en el estado crítico que me supuse.

Fueran cuales fuesen las razones de Jasper, yo lo necesitaba como estaba segura que el también me necesitaba a mi

Con el mayor sigilo que pude me encaminé a su habitación, algunas lámparas no estaban apagadas aún, lo cual significaba que algunos de los empleados aún se mantenían despiertos, por eso debía ir todavía con más cuidado.

La puerta de la habitación que había pertenecido a Jasper y Charlotte estaba entre abierta y era la más retirada de todas, nadie notaría mi presencia si me introducía, y así lo hice con un vistazo rápido atrás dejé que mi cuerpo entrara al lugar

La lámpara de aceite estaba encendida, alumbraba tenuemente la estancia que desembocaba en la pequeña cama que me supuse había sido de Charlotte, Jasper evidentemente no estaba ahí.

Di la vuelta para entrar en la pequeña abertura de la estancia que daba al pequeño cuarto de Jasper, una cama individual y en el suelo una lámpara de aceite que iluminaba en tonos amarillos el modesto cuarto

Pero Jasper tampoco estaba en ese lugar, y no me explicaba donde podría estar, quizá se había quedado consumido por el dolor junto a la fosa en el cementerio, aunque lo dudaba, no era un comportamiento propio de alguien que ha luchado toda su vida, y nunca se ha dado por vencido.

No era el comportamiento propio de Jasper, pero nada perdía con preguntarle a Cynthia tal vez ella sabría, y si no, me arriesgaría a preguntar por el al duque

Me dispuse a apagar la luz del piso, cuando lo vi

Era un papel doblado por la mitad y algunas tintas aún se dispersaban como manchas en el, en la parte delantera leí

_**ALICE**_

Lo desdoblé con todas las ganas y el corazón palpitándome tan fuerte, si era lo que creía era una nota de Jasper, entonces supe que aunque era un siervo, sabía escribir, las palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, no logre asimilarlas todas de tajo, así que tuve que releer la carta

_Querida Alice:_

_No me atreví a decirte esto en persona, y lamento haberte hecho esperar en nuestra cita, sé que lo hiciste por que lo siento en mi corazón, lo lamento, pero no soy tan fuerte como para poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte Adiós, perdóname Alice pero ya no tengo más que hacer en este lugar, mi madre se ha ido y tampoco creo poder vivir en un lugar que me recuerde a ella. Siento en el alma dejarte así, se que siempre me consideraste tu amigo y yo a ti mi amiga. Y aunque te parezca mentira esto que hago es por tu propio bien._

_Se feliz querida Alice, siempre te recordaré, espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar_

**_Jasper_**

Unas pequeñas y tontas gotas se soltaron de mis ojos, el se había ido no era ninguna trastada de mi mente, no era ninguna broma, con el dolor lacerándome cada poro del cuerpo, me moví contra mi voluntad arrastrando los pies hacia la casona, si alguien me veía, me importaba lo mismo que Jasper le había importado yo, nada, me sentía sola nuevamente, no estaba segura de muchas cosas, ni de que ocurría conmigo a partir de hoy

De lo único que estaba segura era de que algo. Jasper me había dejado.

* * *

Biien la trama de la historiia va viento en popa xD

de verdad me esta encantando este Fic, y espero que llegue a sus corazones de aquí lo bueno. Besos Vii ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**_CAP O4-EN LA CARCEL DE LA ALCOBA_**

* * *

**ALICE POV**

Comúnmente llamamos odio a la arritmia del cardio, y era precisamente la misma sensación que experimentaba, me paseaba por la habitación, como ave enjaulada, no podía ver más que esas cuatro paredes desde hacía ya dos meses

Con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre el pecho, y el corazón acelerado, siempre había querido infringir las reglas, pero algo me mantenía con los pies en el suelo. O más bien alguien, Cynthia.

Después de la partida de Jasper, las cosas tuvieron un terrible deterioro, y me mataba cada segundo. Había perdido la luz que brillaba en mí y me estaba convirtiendo en la persona más sombría que alguien hubiese conocido jamás.

Las visitas de James, continuaban como de costumbre, inalterables, existentes y terriblemente más tétricas para mí. No dejaba de darle vueltas al pensamiento, de que hubiese sido mejor que James, hubiera nacido en la misma familia que yo, así lo vería como un primo, incluso un hermano

Cada día, me pesaba más verlo, las sonrisas ya eran forzadas y las conversaciones erráticas y decadentes. Si yo era la culpable, la única. De no ser por mí las cosas mejorarían entre él y yo, pero me era imposible.

Simplemente por qué no concebía visualizar una vida al lado de ese hombre, ese que hacía todo cuanto estuviera en su mano, por hacerme feliz aunque fuese solo unos segundos, pero yo no me sentía nada bien a su lado.

Cuando él me miraba, la sangre me hervía, de rabia de frustración, no lo quería, y no iba a ser su esposa.

En cambio cuando me concentraba en describir sus rasgos y los paladeaba sobre el boceto, me sentía tan plena, tan llena, por que le quería, y mucho más de lo que yo misma pensaba, pero Jasper se había ido dejándome con esa ecuánime, nota y su adiós.

-Si, su mejor amiga, me había considerado-, pensé con sarcasmo-Se notó tanto, que me había votado ahí como vil andrajo.

Y yo que creía que era un caballero, un perfecto caballero, que algún día podría sacarme de esa torre del infierno, y quizá solo entonces, le confesaría lo que manaba de mi alma, pero no.

El me había dejado, se había largado como un maldito malhechor y me había olvidado, si que me había olvidado, por que ninguna luz de su existencia había asomado en esos 2 meses después de su partida

Era el primer día de Julio, y yo me mantenía fuera de la casa, esperando como siempre la hora en que el conde se dignara a aparecer

-Alice-gritó a unos metros de mí, todavía estaba tan lejos ¿Por qué no gritaba cuando estuviese más cerca?, rodé los ojos, y después con toda la hipocresía del mundo le sonreí

-Buenos días- pronuncié, mientras sobaba el lomo de Dongo, que estaba recostado a mi lado sobre la banca de mármol

-Has amanecido bien cariño?-siempre usaba esa empalagosa palabra, y yo como de costumbre asentía solo con la cabeza

¿O el hombre estaba ciego, o era demasiado masoquista para no darse cuenta de que no me apetecían los minutos con él ni un ápice?

-Alice, he querido venir a visitarte un poco más temprano-Caray se había dado cuenta, que era más temprano.

El sarcasmo era involuntario, había florecido como una raíz, venenosa, ponzoñosa y cizañosa en lo profundo de mi alma, esperando el momento oportuno para salir, aunque no fuera exactamente a la superficie, pero ahí estaba dentro de mí, y no podía evitar que en los precisos momentos en que James estaba saliera cual remolino al viento

Sonreí

-Algo ocurre?-pregunté siguiendo con mi labor de mimar a mi perro

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo seguro, y la sangre huyó de mi rostro. Tenemos

No contesté y los ojos se me abrieron como platos, acaso hablaba de él y yo. ¡Pero si aun no estábamos casados!

-Me refiero a tu padre y a mi- dijo como queriendo componer cada pieza de un todo

-A que se debe?-pregunté cómo quitándole importancia, aunque me hubiera dado un tiro de gracia de haber respondido otra cosa-Siguen los problemas con México?-pregunté ¡como si de verdad me interesara!

-En efecto querida, iremos a El Paso, arreglaremos algunos pendientes y cuando regresemos podremos casarnos- dijo y el pecho se le infló

Nuevamente me sentí tan pálida, o más que un cadáver ¿casarnos?, o si, casarnos. Yo era su prometida, y no podía hacer nada contra eso

-Quiero que tomes esto-dijo sacando un pequeño aro de color amarillo. Oro-Pongámoslo aquí-y tomando mi mano izquierda, separó mi dedo anular del resto y lo colocó dentro de él-Así en mi ausencia, nadie pretenderá acercarse a ti

Sonrió elocuentemente, y me enfureció

Quise gritarle que no era como el ganado, que se podía marcar así como así, que no era un terreno o una propiedad, y que de mis ganas le votaba el maldito anillo al excremento de ser posible. Lo hubiera hecho, pero la imagen de mi hermana acudió a mi cabeza-Intrusa-pensé y tuve que sonreír

Levanté mi mano asombrada, era hermoso, realmente bello y brillaba como oro líquido, puro y cristalino, como su cabello cuando caía en rizos, sobre su… -Jasper aléjate de mi cabeza-gruñí internamente

-Te gusta?-la voz de James me sacó de mi tonterías, donde me volviera a descubrir pensando en Jasper y yo sola me pegaría en la cabeza

-Es hermoso-no mentí

-Y es tuyo-afirmó volviendo a tomar mi mano y la besó dulcemente

Quería retirarla, pero no podía

-Volveremos tan pronto nos sea posible cariño-dijo poniéndose de pie

-Vayan con Dios- respondí como una costumbre en la época

-Así será y así regresaré a casarme con mi amada-

No supe en qué momento se acercó tanto a mí, cuando sentí que el aliento me faltaba el ya había estampado sus labios contra mi mejilla

Y realmente odié la sensación, sus besos no me llenaban de escalofríos, ni de nada parecido, ¿no se suponía que te sentías derretir cuando tu amado te tocaba?

Pues este no era el caso, James hizo una reverencia, a la cual proseguí y después dio media vuelta para partir, el duque los esperaba en la entrada trasera del patio

Los despedimos en la puerta, y después todo pasó muy rápido.

-Tu anillo es precioso-dijo mi madre con verdadero asombro

El cólera que llevaba dentro estalló como si de presión se hablara, mi padre no estaba ahí, y ella sabía tan de sobra como cualquiera que mi anhelo era escaparme de ese comprado compromiso

-Esto?-inquirí sacándomelo del dedo, y poniéndolo de frente a su cara

Ella se hizo hacía atrás como si rehuyera de una loca

-Alice-empezó a hablar

-Por mi quédatelo, quédatelo!-grité y lo solté haciendo que rebotara contra el piso

-Mary, Alice, Brandon-gritó colérica ante la mirada sorprendida de mi hermana

-Que quieres madre?-inquirí con sorna

-Tu comportamiento, es deplorable y me veré..

-¿Quieres mandarme a Inglaterra, a Europa, de monja?, pues hazlo de una maldita vez y déjense de estupideces!-las octavas de mi voz la dejaron clavada en el piso, mientras me echaba a correr, levantando las enaguas, y con el escozor amenazando en la entrada de los ojos

Cerré la puerta, o más bien la aventé en un estruendo, y me deslicé abajo quedando en cuclillas contra la puerta

Mis manos, volaron al rostro, y los pucheros acompañados de interminables sollozos, no se hicieron esperar

Lloré, como no me lo había permitido desde que Jasper se había ido, como no lo había hecho desde que había dicho que quería ser la mujer de James, y lo hice

-Alice, tenemos que hablar- la voz de la duquesa resonó tras la puerta

-Dejame, no voy a hablar contigo ni hoy ni nunca-respondí irritada y entre sollozos y jadeos

-Tu así lo has querido-dijo y escuché ruidos en pestillo del otro lado

Entonces entendí lo que estaba haciendo. Me estaba encerrando

-Madre abre la puerta!-grité mientras la apuñalaba, con la fuerza que disponía

-Tú lo has querido-repitió-Te quedarás ahí hasta que tu padre y tu futuro esposo regresen, y haber de que sobrevives-fueron sus últimas palabras

-No me dejes aquí, madre, madre!-grité constantemente durante una eternidad, o eso fue lo que me pareció hasta que las fuerzas se apagaron y me dejaron sumida en la nada

Cynthia, había encontrado la manera de pasarme alimentos, y lavar mi ropa, cierto era que en mi habitación, no me hacía falta nada, tenía que vestir, donde ir al baño, y asearme

Y mi hermana, a pesar de no haberme tentado el corazón por ella, me llevaba diariamente una ración de alimentos, primero a hurtadillas. Después permitida por la duquesa

Pero tenía tajantemente prohibido hablar conmigo.

-Por que es un mal ejemplo-le había contestado brusca a mi hermana cuando preguntó el por qué de no acercárseme

Si, todo lo había echado por la borda, por ser tan impulsiva, por querer ser feliz, creía que merecía como ser humano serlo, y me daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Por que al parecer, para la sociedad, únicamente importaba el porte y el dinero, no los sentimientos.

Y mis sentimientos en ese momento, valían poco menos que un centavo

Los días pasaron, lentamente a mi parecer, encerrada en esa habitación, los planes de sublevación, de libertad, de derrocar el egocentrismo y la política Texana, pasaban volando por mi cabeza.

Tenía el alma esperanzada en que pudiera ver esos años de liberación antes de los 90´s y quizá pudiera ser la promotora de la campaña en ese año.

Sonreía cansada, ¿Cómo iba a poder ser una gran motivadora del cambio cuando me tenían encerrada cual princesa de cuentos?

Era simplemente imposible, si Jasper estuviera ahí, seguramente hubiese alentado mis desquiciados planes- Maquiavélicos, los hubiera llamado, pero después hubiese sonreído y me habría dicho-totalmente imposibles ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Si, si Jasper estuviese ahí, las cosas irían de popa a estribor, por que sin James en el radar, y las fugas clandestinas al granero, tal vez le habría contado a Jasper lo que sentía de verdad

Llevaba dos meses internada en esa cárcel, de mi propia casa, James y mi Padre no habían regresado de El Paso, así que las cosas no estaban yendo demasiado bien y Septiembre pegaba sobre nosotros como rayo de sol, que comienza a colarse por la ventana.

Habían pasado entonces, cuatro meses después de la partida de Jasper, y yo seguía extrañándolo, muy a mi pesar debía reconocer que aunque yo lo quisiera de una manera superior a la amistad, el nunca había sentido por mi lo mismo

Entonces veía ridículo, que nos hubiesen separado 5 años, por esos motivos, ya que la que quebrantaría la castidad, hubiese sido yo, no él.

Y me dolía de alguna u otra forma, que quisiera tanto a Jasper, quizá lo había idolatrado y por eso me sentía como desamparada sin él como un haz de luz, quizá lo que me atraía de él, era el peligro de verme enredada desobedeciendo a mis padres. O quizá solo era él, Jasper.

Seguía ahí caminando de norte a sur en la habitación, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, a tal punto de haber forjado una zanja en medio del cuarto

Las imágenes de vívidos colores, pasando desde mi compromiso, Jasper, los graneros, el entierro, la nota, mi anillo, la discusión, y el encierro.

Había vivido un torrente de emociones que se le atribuían a un año y no a tan solo 4 meses o quizá un poco más, o menos, ya nada importaba

Toda esa enmarañada mezcla se vio reforzada con un estridente toque de puerta

-Pasa-dije, sabiendo que mi hermana, sostenía seguramente la charola del almuerzo entre las manos

-como estas?-preguntó

-Encerrada cuenta?-sarcasmo, otra vez, creí que lo había dejado libe fuera del convento de mi alcoba

-No cambias-dijo meneando la cabeza en negación, pero con una sonrisa en la boca

-Cambiar no está dentro de mis prioridades, o a menos que te refieras a cambiarme la ropa interior por que si es así, tengo un par que ya no huelen demasiado bien

Mi hermana rio, y yo me uní a su risa, después hizo un gesto para que guardáramos silencio

-Oh, si él "es una mala influencia" ¿aun está vigente?-pregunté

Cynthia afirmó

-Bueno, mas te vale que te vayas de una vez, o te condenarán por alimentar criminales-dije intentando bromear, pero ella bajó la cabeza

-Alice, te he extrañado mucho, eres mi hermana, aunque yo sea mayor que tú, me siento tan sola-dijo

Y entendí que ella necesitaba tanto de mí como yo de ella, yo también me sentía sola

-Tranquila, pasará cielo, pasará-dije mientras nos enrollábamos en un abrazo

-Trata de no dar más guerra ¿quieres?

-Mis ideas de revolución esperaran entonces-le sonreí y ella la devolvió

-Oh Al, casi lo olvido-dijo y sacó una nota de su corsé

-Vaya!, parece que de todo se hace un monedero-dije sin contenerme a reír

Ella se puso colorada, pero rio después

-Es para ti-me la entregó

Arrugué la nariz, e hice una mueca

-vamos burlona, no apesta-dijo y yo la tomé con una sonrisa-y hablando de apestar, ¿Dónde está tu ropa interior?-dijo

-Ya, ya era una broma, ¿Qué es esto Cynthia?-pregunté confusa

-No lo sé, Zafrina, me la dio hace un rato, mi madre no la vio por suerte, está más que claro a quien se dirige

-Lo veo, pero…

-Alice, no me preguntes, no sé nada, limítate a leer, quizá sea importante

-James?-arqueé una ceja

-No lo creo, debo irme, te veo por la noche-y salió casi corriendo de la habitación

Me senté en la cama, y abrí el sobre, deslicé mis dedos, por la fina hoja, no era de James, pero no entendía de quién sí. Lo evidentemente visible esque el remitente no se había equivocado de destinatario, ya que se garabateaba en letras claras sobre la tapa

**_MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN_**

Por ultimo anunciaré una nueva sección en mis fics, en caso de que me haya inspirado alguna canción, o que la estuviera escuchando mientras escribia la especificare al final del capitulo como Soundtrack así si tienen el gusanito de oir lo que yo ps ya saben !! xD Por lo tanto ya casi no haré songfics, a menos que me pegue mucho

_SOUNDTRACK: Miguel Bosé-CardiO_


	6. Chapter 5

****

_CAP O5-CARTA ANÓNIMA_

* * *

**ALICE POV**

Mi labio inferior debería estar sangrando, pero algo lo detenía, a pesar de morderlo con tanto ahínco era lógico que estuviera goteando, me levanté nuevamente de la cama

¿Quién?

¿Por qué?

Evidentemente no había ningún error, doble la carta instintivamente varias veces más mientras me paseaba por la habitación

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

Si, la carta era mía, y no tenía la menor idea de quién provenía

¿Y si James me estaba probando?

No entendía que era lo que debía hacer, los dedos de la mano derecha tamborileaban como un baile descontrolado sobre la hoja sumamente cuidada

La letra era tan Bella que me sentía incapaz de conocer a su propietario solo por ella.

_Mi Adorada señorita Alice_

_El día más hermoso de mi vida, fue cuando la vi, sus ojos me contemplaron expectantes, durante unos segundos, se cerraron las largas pestañas y entonces el corazón que alberga mi pecho, pareció enloquecer_

_Me he sentido desfallecer cada segundo desde ese día, pero no le diré mi nombre por el qué dirán_

_Mi único silencio es morir por usted, deje que el tiempo rompa mi temor, no intente preguntarse quién escribe esta carta, solo necesita saber que aunque esté a punto de casarse, yo siempre seguiré sufriendo por su alma_

_Su Caballero Enamorado_

Era adorable, y romántica, como en un cuento de ensueño, como se suponía que debía ser la vida perfecta de cada mujer

Casarte con el hombre que te citara esos versos, el anonimato era el detonante del peligro, que corría como lengüetazos de fuego por casa poro de mi cuerpo, no tenía direcciones, no había un nombre, no había nada

Solo estaban esas letras y un corazón que latía. Por mí

Había suficientes cosas que analizar.

¿Por qué la clandestinidad?

¿Quién era?

El insomnio se apoderaba de mi cada noche, ya no importaba si mi madre me mantenía tras esas paredes, lo único que quería era descubrir quien era el extraño que me atinaba a mandar esos hermosos versos

Llegué a plantearme la posibilidad de llegar a sentir algo por el remitente de esa nota, por quién sostenía en sus manos la tinta negra que había gariboleado la hoja de papel

Me embriagué con su aroma cientos de veces, olía a canela, era delicioso sentir la llenura de mis pulmones con ese olor tan exquisito. Estaba tan impregnada de él, que siempre podía suspirar al acercarme a ella

-No hay ninguna posibilidad entonces-reafirmé a Cynthia a 5 días del arribo de la nota

-No es James hermana, Mi madre ha hablado con mi padre, se la pasan en el comercio, ya sabes México los trae vueltos locos

-No hay que intentar jugar al espía entonces, tendré que confiar en que "mi caballero enamorado" entrecomillé la frase, es simplemente alguien más

Sus cabellos rubios volvieron a mi cabeza, su sonrisa blanca y perfecta, inhalé, Canela, eso canela

-Alice?-inquirió Cynthia pasando una mano frente a mi rostro

-Cynthia, ya lo entendí-levanté la voz a lo que me contestó con un dedo sobre sus labios en símbolo de que guardara silencio

-Que entendiste?, te has quedado como ida

-Huélela-dije extendiéndole el papel, que sostenía en la mano

-No hay ningún olor aquí Alice-dijo empujando la nota, claramente mi hermana pensaba que en mi afán de encontrar al autor intelectual del crimen me había vuelto más loca

-Claro que lo hay-dije llevándomela a la nariz

Cynthia se puso en pie, y me tomó los brazos, en aparente signo de resignación

-Haber ¿a que huele?

Extendí los brazos, deshaciéndome de su agarre, y comencé a girar por la habitación, sentía una presión estúpida en el pecho, pero la esperanza de que mis sospechas fueran ciertas me hacía sentir que volaba

-A el Cynthia. Es Jasper-logré articular después de danzar cual reina de la corte por la alcoba

Estuve a punto de ponerme a saltar como niña pequeña, pero me contuve, aunque estaba segura que mis ojos reflejaban mi emoción

Una vez Jasper me dijo. Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, por eso es tan fácil entenderte

-Alice?-preguntó mi hermana

No la dejé seguir

-No es su letra es evidente, pero es su olor, huele a Jasper, es el Cynthia es el-reafirmé

-Hermana, esto esta…

-Ya sé que puedes pensar que estoy paranoica, pero siento algo aquí-dije presionando mi corazón-que me grita que es el

-Lamento lo que voy a decirte hermana, pero él se fue

Me senté con cuidado en la cama, esas palabras me voltearon el mundo en un intento de querer acomodarlo

Me bajaron de lo alto de una nube, cuando me encontraba muy por encima de ella, y el golpe dolía

Apreté la arrugada hoja contra mi pecho, mientras Cynthia tomaba mi rostro dulcemente entre sus manos, una vez más parecía ella la mayor y yo la niña pequeña

-Se que te duele Al, pero piénsalo, Jasper se fue además-se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a mi buró donde sabía guardaba la nota de Jasper

Desdobló la hoja y leyó cada frase, y nuevamente me escocían los ojos, y me golpeaba el corazón

-Jasper no pudo haberlo hecho, sus notas son tan diferentes-dijo como si pareciera evidente la diferencia

-Hay una posibilidad, siempre la hay-dije intentando aferrarme al barco de que el era quién me quería

-Alice, no te engañes, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Jasper haya escrito la nota-iba a rebatirla, y ella levantó su dedo índice-Esta bien, la hay, pero sería una en un millón

No quiero que te hagan daño Al, no soportaría verte sufrir más. Seré directa ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí meneando la cabeza que mantenía clavada en el suelo

-Cuando el se fue, te comportaste como una rebelde total, tienes suerte que mi padre no presenciara tu numerito, y que haya accedido a encerrarte hasta su regreso-suspiré había tanta verdad en las palabras de Cynthia, había actuado impulsivamente, pero no podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo

-Sé lo que sientes por el Alice-dijo resuelta y busco mi mirada

Los ojos se me crisparon como esperaba que sucediera

-Yo no… tú-mascullé con el nudo en la garganta

-Yo no te juzgo hermana, siempre lo he sabido-dijo dulce y tranquila sentándose a un lado mío

Me abrazó y me aferre a ella como un barco salvavidas, lloré nuevamente en sus brazos

Quizá Cynthia llevara la razón esta vez, Quizá solo estaba tratando de ver en cada persona a Jasper, y eso era lo que me tenía idiotizada y distante, no podía arrancarlo de mi corazón y la prueba estaba en cada gemido que salía de mi boca, en cada palabra que intentaba salir, y se deformaba por el llanto

Entendí que mi hermana no quería romper mis ilusiones, si no que quería protegerme el corazón, el lo había dañado demasiado y no era justo seguir esperando, querer verlo en cada lugar, y ahora en cada letra

Yo no lo merecía, le había dado mi confianza, y habría estado dispuesta a escaparme con él si alguna vez me confesara que sentía por mi tanto como yo por el

Sin embargo ahí estaba queriendo aferrarme a un pedazo de papel, tan solo por querer creer que su esencia estaba ahí

¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar a Jasper?

¿Por qué no podía simplemente continuar con mi vida?

Y mientras los sollozos disminuían la realidad me daba de golpe nuevamente en el rostro, siempre tan notoria, siempre tan a flote

Como cuando estas frente a un túnel oscuro, sabes al cruzarlo hallarás la luz, estás segura de eso. Por que es un axioma

Entonces surgía del agua la respuesta, mi axioma

Por que Jasper no me quería

Se me separé de los brazos de mi hermana, lento y tranquila, mientras ella me limpiaba con un pañuelo las lágrimas

Me miraba con esos ojos imparciales, y con una sabiduría que no era propia de una chica de 18 años, pero ahí estaba yo sintiéndome tan pequeña, y quería sentirme así, quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba

-Puede haber muchas personas que huelan a canela-No lo preguntaba lo afirmaba

Intentaba convencerme que tenía razón y que mi "Caballero Enamorado" no era Jasper, y no podía serlo

Su rostro aun era serio –El no ha recibido la educación pertinente al vocabulario de esa nota, debes tomarlo en cuenta-dijo finalmente-Además de que en efecto, muchas personas huelen a canela

Intentó sonreír, aunque yo sabía que su corazón estaba tan triste como el mío

Amaba a Cynthia, por que ella me amaba a mí, nuestra relación era fácil, nunca peleábamos y nos gustaba estar juntas, y además entre las dos existía un vínculo

Un vínculo invisible, infranqueable, inexorable, indestructible, que nos mantenía más juntas de lo que muchas veces hubiésemos querido

Ese vínculo nos única a tal modo de hacernos sentir, lo que la otra experimentaba. Quizá sonara estúpido, pero era verdad

La rodeé con los brazos, entendiendo que necesitaba lo mismo que yo, un abrazo

-Te amo-dije sin pensarlo

-Y yo a ti, siempre lo haré-se sostuvo con fuerza de mi cuerpo

Se levantó de la cama, y se encaminó a la puerta. Dolía verla partir a determinada hora del día, habría dado el corazón por no verla partir nunca

-Es hora- Dijo como si leyera mi mente

-Lo sé-respondí poniéndome en pie-¿te veré mañana?

-Sabes también que si-sonrió y cerro tras de si

El pecho se me infló, no por alegría, no por amor, más bien por desolación, por rencor, por tristeza

Ahora entendía que guardaba resentimiento a mi padre, por obligarme a casarme, quizá si hubiese estado libre, le hubiera confesado a Jasper mi sentir por él, pero ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando estaba con un pie en el altar?

Y entendía que debía hacer algo, amaba a Cynthia por sobre todas las cosas, pero no podía seguir con esa farsa, no me iba a casar, y una brecha se abrió en mi corazón, el motivo de hacerlo era mi hermana

Y creí que con el tiempo amaría a James, y le daría mi vida, pero no era así el tiempo solo reafirmaba mi amor por Jasper

Los días comenzaron a correr, una semana más en la cárcel de la alcoba

-Se puede?-la voz de Zafrina me llegó de la puerta

-Estoy en el baño, adelante-salí alisando mis vestidos-¿Dónde está Cynthia?

¿Por qué no ha venido hoy?, ¿se encuentra bien?

El pánico se apoderó de mi voz

-No señorita, tranquila, ella está bien

Solté el aire que acumulaba en el interior

-Donde esta entonces?

-Acompañó a su madre a tomar el desayuno con la condesa Lyn

-Bien, ¿Qué ocurre?

-La señorita Cynthia me pidió que si algo como esto-sacó una nota de su bolsillo, y la extendió-Llegaba se lo trajera en secreto, y es a lo que he venido

Extendió la mano y tomé la nota: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

Volvía a leer

-Gracias Zafrina

-Estoy a sus órdenes-dijo e hizo una inclinación, para después salir

Frenéticamente moví los dedos por el papel, lo abrí sin consideración

_Querida mía:_

_No he podido contener el impulso de escribirte de nuevo, me veo en la necesidad de saber de ti, quiero saber que sucede en tu vida, si eres feliz, o no, y si el sol ilumina del lado correcto tu rostro por las mañanas_

_Me harías tan dichoso, si pudieras responderme, dale la carta a alguna de tus empleadas, yo la recogeré _

_No intentes cambiar las cosas como están, solo cuéntame de ti. Hazme sonreír_

_Tu caballero Enamorado_

Volví a inhalar su olor, canela pura que atravesaba mis sistemas, corrí prácticamente al buró y tomé papel y tinta

Entonces comencé a escribirle la primera de las muchas cartas que estaba segura que habría.

* * *

Aii lo siiento sii este capiitulo es algo tedioso, es necesario, pero además ando con cansancio y memoria retacada, mañana hay actualización lo subi de jalón por que ya lo llevo hasta acá en blogger. Espero sus reviews!!!

_SOUNDTRACK:Andy & Lucas.-Carta Anónima_


	7. Chapter 6

**_CAP O6-INESPERADO Y OPORTUNO_**

**JASPER POV**

* * *

Recordaba cada destello de luz de su mirada, recordaba como el sol parecía palidecer, comparado con la radiante luminosidad que emanaba

Era una niña hermosa, la más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás

Era frágil y menuda, su sonrisa trascendía las barreras de lo imaginable, le temía en cierta manera por que era vulnerable a su sonrisa

La había amado con todo el corazón toda la vida, no había nadie más en mi universo que no fuera Alice Brandon Cullen

Un día

Éramos niños jugando a escondernos, recolectando gusanos, brincando en los charcos de lodo

Al otro

Completos extraños

Habían pasado cinco años desde que su madre nos había prohibido hablarnos

Claro Jasper, ¿tú que pensabas?, ella es una duquesa por sangre, y tú, tú un simple empleado.

Ella era gente importante, tenía clase, era educada y hermosa. Y yo era solo un alguien que la amaba demasiado, pero que guardaba en su corazón el amor que le tenía, con miedo de perderla

Que atesoraba cada respiración suya, que se alimentaba de la luz que emanaban sus ojos, y que vivía solo por saber que ella existía.

-Si alguien descubre esto algún día-los recuerdos de las constantes ocasiones en que Zafrina me reprendía agolparon mi mente

-Zafrina, Cállate, no lo harán-respondí en susurros

-No sé por qué te sigo permitiendo venir aquí-había dicho considerable, hasta cuantificable número de veces ella. Unas 100 para ser precisos

-Por que sabes lo que siento-respondí mirando nuevamente

Zafrina me dejaba entrar todas las tardes a la hora de la comida, a la cocina, para verla por un orificio de la pared, Zafrina había crecido conmigo, y además de ser la cocinera y ama de llaves de la casa, había cuidado a mi madre muchas veces, le debía mucho más de lo que imaginaba

Zafrina, y yo éramos como hermanos, ella conocía mis secretos y yo sabía los suyos, sus padre habían muerto en un ataque, nunca quiso decirme nada más solo daba gracias al cielo internamente porque ella hubiera podido escapar

Venía de América del Sur, no sabía exactamente de donde, pero llegó hasta Texas, y ahí se encontró con Peter, mi madre y mi padre la cuidaron, después hallaron refugio en la casona Brandon y la arrastraron con ellos como si fuera su propia hija

Para ese entonces yo ya había nacido, Zafrina era como 8 años más grande que yo, pero eso no importaba, habíamos sido inseparables y lo seguiríamos siendo

-No puedo dejar que te vayas Jass-

-No hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí

-Lo tienes-afirmó con una mano sobre mi hombro

-No te refieres a…

-Alice te necesita-dijo

-Alice está a dos pasos de casarse, y yo no puedo quedarme a ver como sucede

-¿Y a donde iras?

-A conseguir una vida mejor

-Que pasará conmigo?

-Estarás bien aquí Zafri, los duques siempre te han tratado muy bien, eres indispensable para ellos, no pasará nada

-Pero tú también eres indispensable para ellos Jasper, no te puedes ir

-Tengo que hacerlo

-Prométeme que me escribirás ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré, pero prométeme algo a cambio

Me miró fijamente y sin titubeos

-No se lo dirás a Alice, nunca sabrá que la amo, y tampoco donde me encuentro-la tomé por los hombros-nunca Zafrina

Un beso y un abrazo sellaron la promesa, y con solo unos pantalones de tela, y algunas cajas con lazo, me fui en esa oscura noche de ese lugar

Me había dolido irme de ese lugar al que consideraba mi hogar, había vivido ahí toda la vida, no conocía otro hogar más que ese, y ahora me iba así como si estuviera hurtando, como si fuera alguien no grato para ese lugar, que se retiraba cual sombra de una pared en la oscuridad

Había sido cobarde y desconsiderado, pero era la realidad, Siempre había soñado con ser un duque un conde, un marqués, o el sucesor de un rey, nunca había renegado de mis padres, y una culpa enorme se apoderaba de mi cada vez que pensaba, como habría sido mi vida de no haber nacido en una familia pobre.

Y era injusto y egoísta pensar de aquel modo, mayormente cuando por la única persona por la que lo pensaba estaba a punto de casarse.

Ese día había oído la campana de la entrada, iba diligentemente a abrir la puerta cuando lo vi ahí parado, con su sombrero de copa alta, y bastón en mano, era un conde, y ella había estado arreglándose toda la mañana

El brevísimo instante que pude intercambiar una palabra con ella, fue aquel en la escalera, cuando su pendiente, se desplazó escaleras abajo y pude dárselo

Quizá fuera mi imaginación, pero estaba seguro de haberla oído contener el aliento

Ya no estaba seguro de a qué punto me valoraba Alice, había pasado tanto tiempo, su madre nos había distanciado por temor a que ella se enamorara de mí, como era evidente que yo estaba de ella

Una última mirada pesarosa me dirigió cuando James Witherdale entró en la sala, yo estaba seguro que era la última vez que podría estar así de cerca de Alice, y estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias solo con saber que podría ser feliz

Nunca esperé que Alice me abrazara de aquel modo, nunca esperé verla ahí tan real, tan cerca, pero era real

Quise decirle que la amaba que la necesitaba, decirle tantas cosas, pero únicamente salió de mis labios, un patético

-Alice, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado-dije mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y no contenía el impulso de que mis manos recorrieran su espalda

Fue la primera vez que la sentí estremecerse por mi contacto, ahí comprobé que ella también me necesitaba, pero yo era lo bastante cobarde para decirle nada

Después de todo ¿Qué podía ofrecerle?

Paja?

Cajas de cartón?

Una vida de servidumbre?

Ella sin duda estaba mejor en manos de ese conde, el le daría lo que yo no podía

-Cuídala Dongo-dije al perro, mientras le palmeaba la cabeza y el me daba un lengüetazo en la mano

El perro ladró conformé me fui alejando, sabía que el animal era listo y quizá en una suerte cumpliera con su cometido y le diera una mordida al tal James, antes de que la hiciera su esposa

Quizá para estas alturas Alice, ya me odiara, no lo sabía con plenitud, no podría saberlo, pero yo no podía ofrecerle nada, y no se lo ofrecería nunca si me quedaba en esa casa, al servicio de sus padres

De igual forma si no podía prosperar, no la vería casarse

Una carta fue mi despedida

Había ido demasiado lejos, caminando distancias largas por caminos empedrados, o en el mejor de los casos pastos altos, dormitaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, incluso en el polvo

Cualquier lugar era bueno, dormitaba por qué sumirme en un profundo sueño, era completamente imposible, había que cuidarse de animales y ladrones

Ladrones, en parte me ardía en el pecho pensar que estaba en el lugar que estaba ahora, gracias a su aparición

Apenas había acomodado una cobija a la sombra de un árbol, al lado de un camino que serpenteaba entre maleza y piedras, solo completamente árido, y desolado, me castañeaban los dientes, estábamos a mediados de Julio y yo aún estaba en camino a Houston, si seguía a ese paso iba a durar toda la vida, pero incluso a veces tenía que desviarme para conseguir comida, no quería que mis provisiones se terminaran pronto y me viera sin alimento en mitad de desiertos o caminos como ese

No se si alguna parte de mi conocía el peligro que se aproximaba, cuando las patas gráciles de un caballo comenzaron a sonar contra las piedras desperté más consciente, era una carroza a unos pocos metros de distancia

Una bala rompió el aire, y los caballos se alzaron sobre las patas traseras, el chofer cayó con estrepitoso ruido sobre el camino, ensangrentando todo lo que su cuerpo tocaba, me puse de pie inmediatamente y me acerqué un poco más

Dos hombres salieron de detrás de dos grandes piedras, abalanzándose hacia la sinuosa carroza, mientras la portezuela se abría temblorosa

La tos del hombre rubio se mezclaba con las maldiciones de aquellos que le robaban, uno lanzó al arma hacia a un lado, me hice más sigiloso que Dongo cuando no quería ser visto, y aparte el arma del camino

Escondiéndola entre una abertura en el piso, los ladrones sacaban a la fuerza de la carroza al hombre y después le atestaban sendas patadas, mientras el señor jadeaba y supuraba sangre por la boca

No sé en qué momento me lancé sobre uno de los hombres al cuello, y tampoco se la fuerza que tuve para dejarle inconsciente, mientras el otro regresaba con intención por su arma sin encontrarla

Entonces nos sumergimos en una guerra de patadas y puñetazos, no salí bien librado, pero el dueño de la carroza, soltó uno de los caballos, el cual relinchó y soltó patadas al aire, una le dio al hombre y cayó a un lado del camino con la frente abierta gritando de dolor

Vi al dueño de la carroza desvanecerse y entonces le tomé en brazos, me habían servido todos esos años con bravo, el caballo cedió ante mí y lo solté poco a poco, subí al hombre en el animal y nos conduje a otro sitio.

Carlisle Cullen, había aparecido en esa oscura noche, había sido atacado y yo había velado por él, le había curado con mis provisiones sus heridas y descansábamos en medio de un pastizal no muy alto

Tener un caballo era una ayuda extra para mi, recorrimos mucho del camino en tan solo una hora, Negro como decidí llamar al animal también necesitaba descansar y alimentarse

Cuando Carlisle volvió en si, narramos lo sucedido desde la perspectiva del otro, y como habíamos salido de ahí, el decía que me debía la vida, al haber quitado a ese tipo de su lado, y yo al haber desamarrado a uno de los caballos

Estuvimos en ese lugar ese día, le di de mi alimento lo cual me redujo a la mitad lo que yo tenía, pero no importaba podría alcanzar más con futa de algún árbol, o en dos meses cuando llegara a Houston

-¿Qué harás ahora Jasper?-preguntó cuando las primeras casas de Austin empezaban a vislumbrarse

-Tengo pensado ir a Houston-dije

-Eso te llevará aún más tiempo chico, no vas ni en la dirección correcta, tendrás que regresar al Sur, es más fácil que regreses a San Antonio

-Sabe que no puedo hacerlo

-Mi primo tendrá que considerarlo

Resultaba que El duque William Cullen, era familiar de Carlisle Cullen, quien por cierto era doctor, y el mejor de todo Austin

-Hay algo más que no me has dicho verdad?-preguntó mirándome, el iba sobre Negro, y yo a pie, a veces el cambiaba lugares, a veces íbamos juntos sobre el animal

-No tiene importancia-dije pero el insistió

Carlisle era una persona sumamente inquieta, dispuesto estaba a sacarme la verdad con torturas si fuera posible, por lo que terminé por decirle la verdad, sobre la muerte de Charlotte, y mi amor hacia Alice, su sobrina

-Yo no pienso igual que tu-dijo

-No lo hace?

-El amor no tiene edad, época o condición social, simplemente es amor

-Su primo nunca estará de acuerdo

-Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿acaso no amas tanto a Alice como para enfrentarte al mismísimo demonio de ser necesario?

-Lo haría-dije

-Vamos acompáñame a casa-dijo el indicando que era hora en que los dos galopáramos sobre Negro hasta la capital del estado

-Que podría hacer yo en ese lugar?-pregunté un tanto irritado e inquieto

-Mira hijo, te debo la vida-dijo y después agrego algo parecido a que no hablaría más hasta llegar

Habían pasado tres meses desde mi llegada con el Dr. Cullen, su casa era preciosa al ser el único médico, y el mejor de todo el estado ganaba muchos méritos

Su esposa era Esme Cullen, una mujer sumamente adorable, con la cual era fácil tratar, no tenían hijos, tristemente Esme había perdido a su primogénito y había quedado imposibilitada para procrear

-Este es Jasper… -dijo a su esposa que me tendía una mano y yo la estrechaba-a propósito Jasper, no se tu apellido-dijo divertido

-Jasper Hale-pronuncié por fin al estrechar la mano de Esme

-Bienvenido a casa muchacho-dijo ella y me sentí así. En casa

Nunca esperé que en eso se convirtiera como tampoco esperé que el doctor me insistiera en quedarme a vivir ahí. Acepté primero por que yo también estaba en deuda con él y segunda por qué no imaginaba poder conocer a alguna persona mejor que él en toda la vida

Carlisle no me empleó como un criado, dijo que tenía la extrañeza de conocerme desde siempre, y a pesar de insistirle que me dejara ayudar con las faenas en el hogar no me dejó

Al contrario, me instruyó en el arte de la medicina, sabía que podía leer y escribir, y eso le resultaba extraño al ser un empleado, pero le dije que se me había dado con mucha facilidad cuando la nana de Alice le daba clase, yo también aprendía

Se maravillo de todo lo que escuchó de mi, y poco a poco me fue instruyendo en la ciencia de la medicina, lo cual también aprendí rápidamente

-Mi madre fue partera, tengo conocimientos de plantas y cosas como esa-dije sonriéndole

A lo que él respondió que, seguramente nunca lo dejaría de maravillar

Comencé a estudiar con Esme, y con Carlisle, pero fue necesario algo más

-No podemos presentarte con tu apellido Jasper-dijo Esme

-No le veo el por qué no

-Mira hijo-dijo Carlisle, me había llamado hijo siempre, incluso Esme lo hacía y ya no me molestaba, mucho menos me inquietaba, me era demasiado familiar a pesar de que llevaba tres meses viviendo con ellos-Tu apellido es de un siervo, y no podemos pretender incursionarte entre la alta elite con ese nombre

-No estoy entendiendo

-Lo que Carlisle dice, es que si te presentas ante nuestros conocidos como Jasper Hale, jamás tendrás una oportunidad de salir adelante en la sociedad, en el nivel que estamos ubicados, sé que es una completa tontería pero realmente te apreciamos Jass y no queremos que tus capacidades se vean desperdiciadas

Lo medité un segundo, ellos tenían razón, de cualquier manera no negaba mi pasado, y mis padres ya no estaban conmigo como para echármelo en cara

-Que Dices muchacho?-preguntó Carlisle

-Como me llamaré ahora?-respondí sonriendo

Muy pronto la sociedad comenzó a conocerme como el chico que había llegado de provincia, del Sur, realmente era del Sur, no sabía de qué parte pero lo era, ese chico había venido a buscar oportunidad en Austin, Texas, y se había encontrado con la familia del doctor Cullen, quién debido a sus capacidades muy especiales y sumamente notorias en el campo de la medicina le había dado alojamiento en su casa

Esa era la historia que se contaba, y ahora podía decir que Siempre había soñado con ser un duque un conde, un marqués, o el sucesor de un rey, pero ahora tenía algo más algo inesperado, pero maravilloso, era Jasper Whitlock el futuro sucesor del Dr. Carlisle Cullen

-Jasper-Gritó Carlisle, cuando cruzó la puerta-Vamos, te necesitamos ¿estás ocupado?

-No, solo escribiendo una carta-dije y doblé el papel por la mitad, regresando la pluma al tintero

* * *

Pov Jasper!! Se que no se lo esperaban, creanme que ni yo, hay algunos capitulos que Narro en los fics de varias perspectivas, y al ultimo incluyo los que mejor le vayan a la historia asi, que aki esta Jasper contandonos su versión y su visión

Espero les guste el capi, realmente no la he pasado bien estos dias, gracias a Dios a Kathe y a mi grupo de Cazadores de Sombras la sobrellevo, cuando no anda algo bien en la vida del escritor, generalemente el personaje toma ese rumbo.

Así que espero me entiendan he tratado de quitar todo lo mio, todos mis sentimientos para darles este capituloLes agradezco sus reviews besos


	8. Chapter 7

**_CAP O7_**

**_DISTANCIAS, DISTANCIAS_**

**JASPER POV**

* * *

-Quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo con esa voz tranquila pero firme, tenía la mano extendida hacia mí, y en la otra sostenía la de una dama

-Ella es Irina Denali, hija de los duques Denali-la muchacha sonrió y extendió la mano hacia mi, la tomé con caballerosidad y le deposité un beso suave

-Un gusto señorita, Jasper Whitlock, encantado

La sangre subió por sus mejillas y después desvió la mirada, tenía el cabello tan rubio que parecía perderse en el plateado

Los ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, y los labios rosa pálido le daban la apariencia de ser una flor delicada

Retiró su mano de la mía y Carlisle me miró complacido

.

.

..

-Ere tan asombroso como todo el mundo dice?-preguntó un tanto ruborizada

El aire llegaba de golpe a su rostro volándole los cabellos sueltos del lazo que llevaba

Mi mano con vida propia, y sin mi más mínimo consentimiento apartó un mechón de los que se habían volado colocándolo detrás de la oreja

-Pienso que exageran-respondí sonriendo

Juré que su respiración se incrementó, mientras bordeaba con su mano la baranda del balcón

-Es una hermosa fiesta no le parece?-preguntó sosteniendo los ojos cerrados e inhalando el aire que se hacía ascender y descender su pecho

La miré atónito, era increíblemente bella, y cada rasgo de su rostro había sido delineado con elegancia y seguridad. Me parecía estar contemplando alguna figura de los cuadros que había en casa de Carlisle

-No mas hermosa de lo que es usted-respondí, ella abrió despacio los ojos y giró su rostro me miró y articuló un Gracias Sin emitir sonido

Había algo que reconocer, nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer más allá, siempre había estado o bien en un cuarto de granero, o en una parcela, pero tampoco era algo que deseara, por que no lo hacía. Mi corazón siempre se había empecinado en una sola mujer, misma a la que seguía atado

Sentí una opresión en el pecho.

Alice

Entonces me sonrió, y cada parte de su rostro se dibujó ante mi, incluso cuando vino caminando a tomarme de las manos, era el andar propio de mi pequeña Alice

-Dr. Whitlock?-preguntó Irina, y salí de mi ensoñación

Era ella quién me sostenía de las manos, y me miraba sorprendida y consternada

-Disculpe yo...

-Me llamó Alice-susurró con la cabeza gacha

Que imbécil era, como se me había ocurrido haberla llamado así, no podía permitirme ese tipo de deslices, y no por qué no quisiera que el mundo se enterara de que amaba e idolatraba a Alice Brandon Cullen.

Si no por que si alguien llegaba a saber que Jasper Whitlock, la nueva promesa de la medicina, y seguro futuro sucesor de Carlisle Cullen, era el nada más y nada menos que Jasper Hale, el segador de la faena, el que alimentaba a los caballos, un simple mozo, todas las esperanzas que albergaba de volver a ver a Alice se habrían difuminado

-Lo lamento tanto, no era mi intención llamarla de esa manera, simplemente es que me recordó tanto a ella

Irina pareció consternada

-Fue demasiado importante en su vida entonces-musitó

-Claro que lo fue, es el nombre de mi hermana-concluí

Y seguramente para los padres de Alice, hubiese sido mejor que fuéramos hermanos, así nunca habríamos podido sentir lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro

Pero todavía resquicios de mi mente me gritaban que de haber sido hermanos o familiares, aún así nuestros corazones se habrían unido, y entonces nuestro amor sería más prohibido de lo que ya era

Era una pequeña verdad a medias, claro que Alice era muy importante en mi vida, siempre lo sería, por ella estaba donde estaba, por ella hacía lo que hacía, la mentira era el asunto de la sangre

-Quiere contarme?-inquirió levantando una ceja

-Perdón?

-Suspira mucho Jasper, eso solo es símbolo de que algo no fue bien con su hermana

-Oh, yo..

-No tiene por que hablar-colocó un dedo en mis labios, y sentí un escalofrió, nadie me había tocado nunca de ese modo

No me daba pena admitir, que mi cuerpo no había sido poseído por nadie, por que quería solo que alguien me poseyera, y ese alguien nunca había sabido que le amaba

Sin embargo el contacto con Irina, fue estremecedor, y me dejó meditabundo. Solo había conocido a una mujer además de Alice, Zafrina, y ella si que era como una verdadera hermana

-Lo siento-se disculpó

-No se preocupe-dije un tanto nervioso

-No vaya usted a creer que…

Acomodé una mano sobre la suyas que estaba retorciéndose en un fuerte puño sobre su estómago

-No lo creería-sonreímos a la par

La fiesta giraba en torno de los padres de Irina, los Denali, los duques se habían mudado a Austin, y solo tenían una hija, las copas con vino tinto estallaban en medio de augurios para los nuevos habitantes, mientras el aire helaba más en el jardín de la terraza

-Piensa seguir estudiando?-preguntó acomodándose el vestido mientras se sentaba

-Podemos dejar a un lado la formalidad?-inquirí sonriendo, ella me imitó y asintió

-Es un tanto extraño dejar a un lado el hablar de usted, teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo he hecho y menos con alguien que acabo de conocer

Suspiró, e imitando mi gesto pasado, colocó una de sus suaves manos sobre las mías

-Pero tu me inspiras confianza Jasper-me miró a los ojos y su mirada además de ser tan limpia y azul como el cielo era inquebrantable, firme y segura

-Me agrada oír eso, tu también me inspiras confianza-y envolví en un acto reflejo sus manos con las mías, acto a lo cual siguió el ascender de la sangre a su rostro y la risa tímida y nerviosa

.

.

.

..

-Irina Denali es un buen partido, hijo-mencionó Esme cuando entrabamos a la habitación

-Es una muy buena dama, y su familia es distinguida y hogareña-remató Eleazar, un profesor amigo de Carlisle y Esme que acompañaba a Carlisle a tomar café después de la celebración

-Creo que Jasper se ha dado cuenta de todas las virtudes de Irina esta noche y deberíamos dejar que durmiera ya, tendrá tiempo para Denali si es que quiere decidir-Carlisle intervino, el conocía mis sentimientos hacia su sobrina y yo confiaba en el.

-Carlisle tiene razón, estoy cansado, y mañana practicaré las inyecciones- los tres personajes que estaba de pie delante de mí rieron estruendosamente

-Las naranjas no lloran!-gritó Eleazar, cuando subía las escaleras

Las prácticas de los doctores se hacían con los instrumentos que hubiese a la mano, que se pudiera experimentar con ellos y fuera fácil aprender

Yo estaba seguro que aunque pasaran los años las naranjas como medida previa a la puesta de una inyección no pasarían de moda. Era verdad lo que había dicho el profesor, las naranjas no lloraban cuando las picabas

Pero bien había contemplado como de desparramaban cuando les inyectabas mal, y entonces me imaginaba, la zona de desastre en el cuerpo del enfermo si es que pudiera colocar un medicamento mal a través de una aguja

Desabroché el traje y me sacudí los hombros y la cabeza-no quería imaginarme medio matando a un paciente-

-Es tan asombroso como todo el mundo dice?-regresó a mi cabeza la pregunta de Irina, y aunque mi respuesta había sido un

-Pienso que exageran

Realmente debía ser asombroso en lo que hacía o mi vida y mi misión en ese lugar corrían un serio riesgo

Mi vida; por que de no llegar a ser el médico que todo el mundo esperaba, volvería a ser un don nadie

Y si volvía a ser un don nadie mi misión se cortaría abruptamente

La misión de convertirme en alguien, quizá no fuera un conde, un Rey, un príncipe o un duque, pero podría ser un buen médico, el mejor médico incluso superando a Carlisle Cullen, mi idea era llegar a ser tan talentoso que en todo el mundo se hablara de mi

Y entonces, solo entonces podría volver por ella.

Estaba por irme a la cama, cuando lo recordé, hacía más de un mes que no enviaba ninguna carta, la última la había escrito justo el día que Carlisle me había interrumpido

El mes de Octubre daba con todo ímpetu sobre las hojas del calendario. Y yo me sentía inservible e impotente

Solo era papel

Solo era tinta

Solo eran letras

Pero las palabras me mantenían con vida, me ayudaban a superarme a impulsarme, tenía que logar mi cometido tenía que hacerlo por mi y por ella

Tomé una papeleta del escritorio, plasme todo lo que sentía por ella, mi vida en los últimos 6 meses, mi decadencia por no poder escuchar su voz, mi sufrimiento por estar sin su amor

Zafrina había sido mi eterna cómplice, cuando llegué mande la primera carta en donde le contaba lo que debía hacer con las cartas y hasta el momento el plan había resultado perfecto, como música para mis oídos

La primera carta que había recibido se limitaba a decir

_Caballero enamorado_

_Tuve que releer su carta muchas veces, no daba crédito a sus palabras, y todavía no lo hago, quisiera que me dijera el por qué del interés en mi persona, ni siquiera le conozco, y no podría relatarle cada segundo de mi vida como si fuéramos viejos amigos_

_Así que le pido por favor atienda a mi nota, y responda con quien me dirijo, no descarto que de ser así las posibilidades de estrechar una amistad-por que si bien usted debe saber estoy comprometida- podrían suceder_

_Le agradezco su palabras y sus detalles hermosos, en aras de una respuesta favorable, me despido de usted, y por ultimo dejando dicho que de insistir en permanecer en el anonimato, no contestaré más a ninguna de sus postales_

_Le envía saludos y bendiciones_

_M. Alice Brandon Cullen_

Había reído con la nota, pero también entendía que incluso Alice, un ser valiente y hermoso era capaz de sentir la duda y el miedo

No quería imaginarla en esos momentos, Zafrina solo me había dicho que estaba castigada, y que la culpa de sus males era yo seguramente. Que había llorado mares mi partida y que ella también me extrañaba

Quería poder correr a su lado y estrecharla en mis brazos decirle que todo estaba bien y que nadie podría separarnos, pero aún tenía un asunto pendiente que me ataba a la casa de sus familiares

Además de que en ese tiempo Carlisle y Esme se habían convertido en unos auténticos padres para mí, y les quería en muchos sentidos, en los mismos que les estaba agradecido en el alma

_Mi princesa:_

_Lamento la demora de la presente, he tenido algunas complicaciones en mis deberes, que me han robado algunos días_

_He de admitir que no esperaba una respuesta, pero me has hecho tan feliz con tus palabras _

_Me atrevo a hablarte de tu, por que me atrevo a pensar que te conozco desde siempre, y que tu también a mi. Quizá haya sido en otra vida, pero estoy seguro que mi corazón nunca latiría con tanta fuerza de no escuchar tu nombre _

_Estoy consciente de lo que me has dicho, y entiendo que tengas tus dudas, Pero no hay por qué dudar, ni de que te amo, ni de que deseo saber de ti, solo por mitigar el dolor que tengo al no verte_

_Y para ganar tu confianza y tu amistad, te confesaré quién soy_

_Dr. Whitlock se podrá leer en la placa de mi escritorio, ahora que termine mi preparación, pero por ti quisiera ser un perfecto caballero, te conocí en un viaje a San Antonio, pero aunque residimos en el mismo estado, yo vivo en Austin_

_No puedo decirte más, espero que lo comprendas, y si no es de esta manera, solo quiero que sepas que aunque no vuelvas a escribirme siempre te llevaré en mi corazón_

_Por que se que aun en el vació puedo imaginar tu voz, tu rostro, más allá del dolor que lacera mis sentidos por no poder tenerte, más allá estás tú._

_Tu caballero Enamorado_

Doblé el papel y lo introduje al sobre, depositándolo debajo de la almohada, Esa distancia que me alejaba de ella, que me mataba con cada segundo. Algún día sería nula

* * *

Mui emociionada con esta historiia, espero les siga gustando y me dejen un mensajito si? ñ.ñ Besos


	9. Chapter 8

**_CAP O8_**

**_LA VERDAD DESENCANTA_**

**ALICE POV**

* * *

Las cartas siguieron llegando. Todas eran fascinantes y demoledoras, las palabras que tronaban de cada frase me hacían elevar suspiros inimaginables.

-Cuidado- pronunció Cynthia- No puedes dejarte llevar por palabras Alice.

Era verdad, cada frase que me decía mi hermana, corría con sabiduría. Cynthia era una mujer de palabra, siempre me levantaba el ánimo, y muchas veces me hacía abrir los ojos, cuando lo necesitaba.

-Escribir no es un pecado- había respondido –Lo necesito-finalicé

Nuevamente estaba sobre el escritorio, habían pasado 2 meses más. Desde el comienzo de las cartas.

A principios del mes había llegado mi padre, James no lo acompañaba, alegando que aún tenían deberes en El Paso y que hasta para Navidad y Año nuevo se reunirían ambos con nosotras.

El duque Cullen se había mostrado complaciente conmigo. A pesar de saber el motivo de mí encierro. No quería alegar el castigo de mi madre, ya que decía

-Alice de cualquier manera se casara con James-

Yo no había hecho nada que provocara su disgusto, lo que menos quería era regresar a la cárcel en la que se me había confinado. Mi padre me había liberado de esa tortura, únicamente pidiendo mi obediencia ante todo.

Y la verdad era que yo estaba más que feliz, por dos motivos. El primero por haber salido del encierro, y el segundo porque James aun retrasaría su viaje.

Diciembre rayaba en el frio invernal y para el clima del estado, se mezclaba con los candentes aires cálidos de la mañana. Las noches eran pesadillas, el frío calaba en los huesos como si de hielo se tratase.

Era la peor época para mi cuerpo. Padecer dolores musculares no era sencillo. En especial si tenías que levantarte de la cama, temprano e ir en busca de algún remedio casero.

Zafrina guardaba generalmente el "floripondio" la planta medicinal que utilizaba para cubrir mis huesos. La había visto hacerlo durante muchos años, necesitaba el jugo de 3 limones, y una venda.

Las hojas de la planta curativa ya estaban machacadas en un frasco, no me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo ya que mantenía fija la etiqueta "ALICE BRANDON" en el exterior. Sabía que esas plantas curativas eran únicamente mías.

Me conduje con todos mis instrumentos médicos-caseros hasta la sala, puse todo a mi disposición cuando comencé a escuchar las voces. No era muy tarde si acaso las 10 de la noche.

Una ráfaga de viento se coló por la puerta que chirriaba, las capas y el bastón quitándose sacudiéndose el polvo tronaron por la estancia.

-Hace un frío de muerte ahí afuera-escuché la clara voz de mi padre

-No quiero pensar como pasará este invierno Alice, cada día se pone peor- mi madre era la acompañante

-Alice, Alice- el tono del duque adquiría ferocidad, como si quisiera ahondar en el tema, como a la vez dejarlo por la paz.

-Han pasado tantos años- la duquesa se oía cansada

-Ella nunca lo sabrá Marie- respondió el hombre

¿Saber? El tono que empleaban no me convencía en absoluto, odiaba los secretos y aquello tenía pinta de ser un gran secreto. No me moví, de cualquier manera la casa seguía a oscuras y yo era solamente una sombra en medio de la sala.

-Solo de pensarlo me produce escalofríos- escuché el roce de manos sobre los brazos de un cuerpo.

-Fue una buena acción-volvía a intervenir

-Nunca se despidió de ella, nunca supo la verdad. Y ahora está muerta- se lamentaba mi madre

¿Despedirme? No entendía una sola letra de lo que hablaban, y la curiosidad en ese momento picaba más que cualquier insecto.

-De cualquier manera ellos solamente nos la entregaron. Ya tenían bastantes responsabilidades con un niño-tronó severa la voz del duque

Y cada vez iba entendiendo menos el asunto

Secreto-Despedirme-Entregar-Niño

Mi mente comenzó a correr pero no encontró ningún registro que coincidiera con esa secuencia de palabras.

-Charlotte debió sufrir mucho con lo que hizo- dijo mi madre

-Ella era una buena mujer, sabía que Alice no tendría futuro si se quedaba con ellos.

Ahora es toda una dama distinguida, y está a punto de casarse con un conde, Marie ella está mejor de lo que Charlotte y Peter pudieron esperar.

Charlotte-Hacer-Futuro-Quedarse-Peter-Esperar.

Todo se arremolinó en mi cabeza como un torrente de ideas sin fundamentos

¿Por qué estaban liándome con Peter Y Charlotte? ¿Qué tenía que ver yo con los padres de Jasper?

Me comencé a sentir mareada, y pensé que perdería el equilibrio.

-Aún no Alice, aún no es momento para perder la consciencia, debes descubrirlo todo-tronó dentro de mí el lado de la razón.

-Nunca dejamos que se acercaran a ella-pronuncio nuevamente la voz tranquila que nunca hasta ese momento había oído de mi madre

-Era mejor así. Cuánto nos costó separarla de Jasper simplemente ¿Cuánto más nos hubiera costado alejarla del ellos?

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. Tronaba mi inconsciente enloquecido.

-La otra niña ya era un peso para ellos Marie-continuó el duque como si la duquesa no sollozara-Tenían al niño pequeño, a la morena, y a Alice ¿Qué podrían hacer?

La duquesa continuó sollozando como si no prestara atención

-Vamos Marie, ya hemos hablado de esto. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos por ella. Ahora es nuestra hija. Ellos nunca estuvieron a su lado. Y Alice no puede ni imaginarse el pasado, era un bebé.

Peter reconoció que estaría mejor a nuestro cuidado, y tu… tu cariño ya no estabas en condiciones de procrear ningún hijo más-podía saber que en ese momento el duque le acariciaba la mejilla a la duquesa.

-Mírala ahora. Es toda una señorita de clase, tiene un apellido que habla por si solo, y una hermana que la adora.

-También le hemos mentido a ella-habló por fin la duquesa

-No es ninguna mentira. Cynthia tenía la edad de Jasper, cuando Alice llegó, ninguno de los dos recuerda absolutamente nada. Tres años no son suficientes para que un niño recuerde

De ser así. Cynthia que es tan inteligente nos lo habría preguntado ya ¿no lo crees?

Siguió un silencio que escocía, que quemaba y que pesaba en el aire

-Alice se compondrá. Ya lo verás, se casará formará una familia y seguirá siendo la hermosa hija menor Brandon-Cullen, heredará un puesto para ella y sus hijos, y nada le faltará.

-No es lo que me preocupa William

-¿Es el que?

-Si Alice se llegara a enterar de que Charlotte y Peter nos la entregaron cuando era un bebé…..

Las lagrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos, impidiéndome ver, los cerré con fuerza conforme iba comprendiendo cada palabra. Era lógico, todo tomaba sentido

Yo no era su hija, nunca lo había sido, y mis padres…. Mis padres eran…

El nudo de la garganta se pronunció y comencé a hiperventilar.

-…… si ella se entera nos odiará William, nos odiará por siempre, perderemos la imagen que ella tiene de nosotros, la dejaremos muerta de dolor, y entonces se irá.

-Ella va a casarse lo antes posible, no podrá ir a ninguna parte

-Me sorprende tu actitud, ¿Qué no la ves? ¿No te das cuenta que es idéntica a sus padres? Es toda una revolucionaria. Me desafió, no le importó mi castigo ¿No lo notas?

-Una vez casada no tendrá como huir

-William,-clamó la duquesa-Por Dios si Alice descubre el secreto de su pasado, no le importará estar casada. ¿Crees acaso que por ser una condesa para ese entonces ella se quedará de brazos cruzados?

El no contestó pero lo escuché suspirar fuertemente

-Nunca lo sabrá Marie, no lo hará.

Noticias duques Cullen, para cuando hubieran terminado su secreto a voces, y subieran a la cama. Yo ya no estaría ahí

-Vete a dormir Marie, esto siempre te altera-

Ella no dijo nada, solo levanto las enaguas y caminó escaleras arriba

El duque inhaló y exhaló en la oscuridad, su tranquilidad me hacía querer abalanzarme sobre el

¿Cómo me habían podido mentir tantos años?

¿Por qué me habían ocultado quien era realmente?

Finalmente sus pasos resonaron sobre las escaleras y se perdió su figura en la oscuridad

Me quedé petrificada unos segundos, era como una pesadilla terrible. Necesitaba despertar, necesitaba bajar a calmar con hojas de remedio mi inquietante dolor de huesos, por que me provocaba alucinaciones.

Me puse de pie, y mis tobillos se enroscaron. Caí lentamente al suelo

Para ese instante sollozaba. La caída me recordaba que estaba despierta y que no había floripondio que me hiciera sentir mejor.

Por que aquello no era una pesadilla siniestra y escabrosa. Era verdad. Y yo no era quien realmente creía.

Vagas imágenes flotaron por mi mente. Charlotte siempre me miraba con una gran sonrisa, como si esperara que me arrojara en sus brazos, muchas veces me atemorizaba y quería escapar, pensando que me miraba más de lo que le debía estar permitido a cualquier persona ver a otra.

Nunca había conocido a Peter, pero sabía que había sido un hombre integro, de buenos sentimientos y esforzado.

Al diablo sus buenos sentimientos y su integridad. Mi enojo era latente y doloroso

¿Cómo podían tacharlo de un hombre con gran moral cuando había dado a su hija menor en manos de otras personas?

¿Cómo podían hacerse llamar nobles cuando la nobleza era más que una sombre pesada que cargaban sobre su espalda?

¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar que era un acto de amor, regalar a un bebé?

Sentía odio en ese momento, una creciente cólera enfundaba mi razón.

Lo peor vino a ser rebelado conforme las caras de Charlotte, Peter y Jasper pasaban por mi mente

Su blanca sonrisa se adentraba en mi cabeza. Era el tiro de gracia a un condenado a muerte.

Jasper era mi hermano. Mi hermano.

Las lágrimas brotaban más rápido y en mayor cantidad conforme la verdad iba tomando forma.

Charlotte y Peter eran mis padres, y por lo tanto el era mi hermano.

Nos sé en qué momento la pluma y el tintero, estaban entre mis manos

_**Mi caballero Whitlock **_

_No sé cómo empezar a escribir estas líneas, tengo un dolor terrible en el pecho, y siento que en algún momento moriré. No sé si quedarme, no sé si huir._

_Eres el único a quien le comparto mis secretos. Eres a la única persona a quien podría contarle lo que siente mi alma en este momento._

_Duele y Flagela mis sentidos. Me he enterado de una verdad que me destroza, no soy hija de los duques Brandon-Cullen_

_Ellos me recibieron en brazos cuando yo era un bebé. Mis auténticos padres están muertos. _

_Mi madre acaba de fallecer hace más de medio año, y se me corrió de su sepultura. No lo sabía, no sabía quién era ella._

_Y tengo un hermano ¿sabes? Es lo más siniestro de la historia. Alguna vez creí estar enamorada de él. Un obrero de mi casa. Quien hace también el tiempo que mi madre tiene de muerta que él se fue._

_Me he resignado a su partida, y como ya te he dicho. Tu luz compensa sobradamente mis sombras. Me he enamorado de las letras y el olor a canela de tus cartas. Antes pensaba que eras él. Mi hermano_

_Gracias a los cielos que no lo eres. No me iré ahora, esperaré tu respuesta_

_Más allá del dolor Te Esperaré _

_Alice _No doii explicaciiOnes xp BuenO sii las doii. No Es un giirO. Es la hiistoriia

* * *

¿Coments? ^^


	10. Chapter 9

_CAP O9_

_EN MARCHA_

**JASPER POV**

* * *

Di tres vueltas antes de comenzar a releer, parecía que tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, el corazón latía violentamente contra el pecho.

_Y tengo un hermano _esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza con ferocidad y violencia. Se repetía constantemente como si de un eco sordo se tratara

_Alguna vez creí estar enamorada de él. Un obrero de mi casa._

La silla tronó bajo mis manos, el temblor que sacudía mi cuerpo era intenso y probablemente habría terminado por hacer añicos la madera.

_Antes pensaba que eras él. Mi hermano _¿Y si lo era?, era un giro, un inconveniente una catástrofe. Pero no era posible, simplemente por que no podía serlo

_Gracias a los cielos que no lo eres_. Zafrina lo hubiera dicho, ella era como mi hermana, no habría podido mentirme tantos años. Yo no podía recordar, pero ella, ella si lo haría.

Tenía 3 años, era imposible que recordara, solo la recordaba a ella, corriendo a mi encuentro, corriendo con Dongo, corriendo en el pasto, corriendo en las caballerizas, sencillamente ella.

Y no era posible lo que estaba leyendo, dolía más que un golpe, dolía más que sangre supurante de alguna herida, porque ella no podía ser mi hermana.

Tomé la hoja, meneé la silla y la pluma salió sola a mis manos. El tintero casi se vacía. Los nervios y el cólera eran incontrolables, solo necesitaba la verdad, ahora. Y Alice la merecía.

.

.

..

La respuesta de Zafrina no llegó, las semanas, los días incluso las horas y los minutos se volvieron lentamente una carga.

Carlisle descubrió mi estado de ánimo, y Esme se preocupó bastante cuando la fiebre no amainaba.

-Será necesario que lo lleves a El Paso?-le preguntó la dulce Esme, con la mano aún en mi frente

-Hay equipo suficiente aquí, además Jasper no está enfermo

-Por Dios, Carlisle. Mírale

-Es completamente extraño, pero confía en mí, se lo que te digo.

Carlisle sabía de sobra que mi malestar no era por una enfermedad, si no por que no podía saber la verdad, había pasado cerca de un mes sin una respuesta y con una carta más de Alice.

_Mi amado caballero Whitlock _

_No sé qué fue lo que te hizo alejarte. Discúlpame si te he ofendido, te prometo no vuelve a pasar, pero no me abandones_

_Sigo esperando tu llegada_

Alice

Ella no merecía el dolor que le estaba causando con mi desaparición, pero no quería seguir con su contacto mientras no supiera la verdad.

Solamente pensar que ella, la mujer que siempre había amado, podría ser mi hermana, me dolía en lo más profundo del alma.

Sabía de sobra que de ser así nunca más podríamos estar juntos, pero parecía que a Zafrina se la había tragado la tierra. Era quizá la única manera de saber la verdad y ahora no tenía nada seguro, mi hermana de crianza había desaparecido.

Intenté escribirle a Alice cientos de veces, ¿pero que podría decirle?

La amaba con toda el alma, no quería dejarla, no quería que sintiera que la había abandonado, sin embargo así era. Ya no estaba en su campo de visión desde hacía un mes.

Entonces todo comenzó a atormentarme ¿Y si James hubiese vuelto?

¿Y si Alice se casaba? ¿Si si fuera mi hermana?

Me sentía completamente mareado, y me tumbé en la cama, como todo un cobarde.

-Jass-susurró una voz cantarina del otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa-sabía quién era, pero no tenía ánimos de visitas

-Esme dijo que no te sentías bien-contestó Irina cuando estuvo dentro-Y tiene razón no tienes muy buena pinta-se acercó a mi dudosa.

No deseaba que estuviera ahí, no lo deseaba de ninguna manera, pero tampoco podía echarla.

-No es nada, me he sentido algo dolorido es todo- mentí, aunque en parte decía la verdad, me dolía el alma, y mucho más el corazón.

-El médico está enfermo-su burló un poco y se sentó al pie de la cama

Era una falta de respeto que yo no correspondiera al gesto, así que me intenté poner de pie, cuando sentí que el mundo se me tambaleó

Unas manos delicadas y suaves me sostuvieron por el pecho, De repente la vi, ahí de pie con su sonrisa blanca y sus ojos miel, con el cabello negro sostenido en un recogido, y sus pendientes colgantes, a juego con el vestido dorado.

Alice, mi Alice.

La tomé del rostro y comencé a acercarme a ella, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mi suspiró. Mi boca encontró la suya y yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Algo se rompió en mi cuando comprendí que ella era mi hermana. Entonces la alejé y deseé haber muerto en ese instante, no sé qué demonios reflejaba mi cara, pero por lo rojas de sus mejillas y el pudor mezclado con la incertidumbre y la vergüenza de sus ojos entendí que había sido un imbécil.

-Irina, lo siento, permíteme que..

-No lo sientas Jasper, solo pasó, no estás comprometido o con algún deber, entiendo-dijo pero noté la tristeza en su voz

¿Cómo había podido ver en Irina a Alice?

Quizá fue por que deseaba tanto que fuera mi pequeña, que ni tiempo me dió de reaccionar, después de todo el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Tengo que irme, mis padres querrán saber el porqué de mi demora

-Irina por favor disculpa mi actitud, lo menos que quería era que pensaras de mí en esa forma

-No es nada Jasper, estás enfermo y seguramente no era a mí a quien querías besar

No entendía el porqué se comportaba de ese modo conmigo, pero no pretendía lastimarla, lo único que veía en ese momento había sido a Alice conmigo.

Y tampoco entendía el porqué.

Quizá porque estaba enfermo de amor, y lo único que deseaba era que ella no fuera mi hermana, mi familia, mi sangre.

Deseaba con todas las fuerzas, conocer la verdad sobre ambos, sobre nuestras familias, deseaba revivir a Charlotte o a Peter, exigir una explicación. Y sobre todo deseaba abrazarla y hacerle sentir que la cuidaría siempre.

Aunque no me imaginaba abrazar a Alice, simplemente como un hermano, sabría que me dolería aun más saber que ella nunca podría pertenecerme, me mataría verla con su marido y sus hijos, incluso con un poder mayor de destructivo que cuando me entere que estaba comprometida.

El que Alice fuera mi hermana cambiaba mi mundo en un giro inesperado. Pero si era así, debía volver, y decirle la verdad

Pasaron dos semanas más, no había vuelto a ver a Irina, y era una culpa que también cargaba como faena. Me había portado muy mal con ella, y no se lo merecía

La respuesta de Zafrina no aparecía en el correo, siempre que el mensajero llegaba con algo para Carlisle no había nada para mí.

La semana entrante junto con un aviso de medicinas, llegó la esperada nota

_Jasper:_

_Tenía 5 o 6 años cuando tus padres me trajeron a casa Brandon-Cullen, tu eras de tres años, había un bebé más con nosotros, nunca supe que le pasó, y ahora que lo analizo, después de que el bebé que Charlotte cuidaba despareció, la duquesa tuvo una niña. Alice_

_Es necesario que hablemos personalmente, lamento la demora pero encontré algo, quiero que estés aquí para que lo veas._

Me dejó peor de lo que estaba, si Zafrina recordaba esa parte de la historia, todo podía encajar perfectamente.

Los sucesos, las edades, el tiempo hablaba por si solo.

Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo ya

-Jasper no puedes marcharte- me dijo Carlisle

-Tengo que hacerlo

-No me opondré, pero promete que regresarás, Jasper, te queremos como un hijo

Esme y Carlisle y esa extraña sensación que me unía a ellos iba mucho más allá de todo, y al ver sus ojos compasivos, miel como los míos, me sentía completamente agradecido. Como si ese fuera mi hogar, mi verdadero hogar.

Había algo que hacer, regresar.

* * *

No se preocupen, esperen y seanme muy pacientes,la buena noticia es que ya estoii de regreso!

Cualquiier pregunta, duda, chiisme xP o aclaraciion

.me/ViiBlackWayland

REVIEWS?


	11. Chapter 1O

**_CAP 1O_**

**_SIN DESTINATARIO_**

**ALICE POV**

* * *

No había vuelto a recibir una carta de él. Después de contarle mis sospechas acerca de que el podría ser Jasper, y por consiguiente… mi hermano.

Todo fue como si él hubiese desaparecido.

De no ser por las cartas que se apilaban en mi recamara donde Tu caballero Enamorado, firmaba de remitente habría dado por hecho que el tal caballero Whitlock no existía más que en mi cabeza.

Y su presencia me llenaba de esperanza, era como una vela que no estaba dispuesta a apagar. El representaba el inicio de algo nuevo para mí. Por que tenía que reconocer, que a pesar de no recibir en meses alguna carta suya, su existencia me llenaba de valor.

Había alguien en los confines del mundo que me amaba, que se preocupaba por mí, había alguien que a pesar de la distancia se había interesado en seguirme.

Y por esas razones yo no podía dar por hecho que él hubiese desaparecido, solo por miedo, o alguna tontería. Entonces me alarmaba, debía haber sucedido algo realmente malo para que el no me escribiera.

Las tortuosas pesadillas de él en un accidente

El enfermo, el asaltado por las pandillas de delincuentes. Me asaltaban en momentos insospechados. No quería que nada le sucediera a mi perfecto caballero. No debía ocurrirle nada, pero él no estaba.

Había dejado cerca de 4 cartas en el cajón de mi buró, todas dirigidas a él. Solo le había mandado una donde le preguntaba Dónde estaba. La cual tampoco había sido respondida. Las demás se quedaron ocultas y sin llegar a manos de Zafrina.

La cual por cierto andaba más rara que de costumbre. Y casi no se aparecía por la casa, en repetidas ocasiones había intentado hablarle pero parecía evadirme, a mi sobre todo.

Y luego estaba el asunto de mi familia, mi verdadera familia. Hacía cerca de un mes que había decidido que los Hale eran mis padres. Y como Jasper se había mudado tal vez cerca del infierno, me era imposible poder localizarle. Aunque estaba más que segura que Zafrina debía saber algo, y quizá ese era el motivo por el cual me evitaba.

Y para agravar más las cosas, Cynthia ya conocía mi verdadera identidad, y fingía que era una vil mentira, pero la notaba triste, como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de sí. Recordaba perfectamente ese día.

-¿Para qué quieres ir al cementerio?-me había susurrado Cynthia. Era la hora de la comida y mi madre estaba a pocos puestos en la mesa, muy cerca para oírnos.

-Madre, ¿podríamos ir esta tarde a dar un paseo, mi hermana y yo?-pregunté lo más educada que pude.

-¿A dónde quieren ir?-dijo sin inmutarse antes de seguir con su sopa.

-Iremos a la iglesia, después compraremos algún dulce-dije y Cynthia se atragantó, sabía que yo no era devota de ningún santo.

-Me alegra que quieras enmendar tus faltas y pedir redención por tus pecados Alice-dijo ella y puse los ojos en blanco, no podía evitarlo, pero mi madre era meramente fastidiosa y muy católica.

Yo estaba con los liberales, y en contra de que la iglesia y el gobierno se mezclaran entre sí, aunque eso nos llevara por las patas, no importaba, nosotros éramos ciudadanos y cristianos todos por igual, aunque parecía que en la iglesia del Fraile Wesley los Duques y los Condes, además de Reyes y Vizcondes eran la clase favorita de Dios.

Por pura y santa gracia nosotros éramos perdonados con una módica cantidad de limosna. Que era más cantidad que módica, pero a fin de cuentas, perdonados. Mientras que los ciudadanos "el pueblo" como les llamaba mi padre, o el Duque más bien, necesitaban realizar penitencias extremas, a tal grado de darse azotes y caminar descalzos por las plazas rogando un perdón, que Dios bien daba fueran sucios u oliendo a fragancia.

-Solo quiero rezar un poco-dije y ella arrugó la cara en desacuerdo, mi madre, la duquesa-cada día se me hacía más difícil llamarle madre-no sabía explícitamente mis ideales, pero estaba segura que se los imaginaba.

-Vayan y no tarden, y den mis saludos al Fraile Wesley-dijo y siguió comiendo

Cynthia me dio un codazo, pero procuramos terminar temprano. Disponía de una tarde para platicarle a mi hermana que no era su sangre y que Jasper era mi hermano.

Temas relativamente simples, pero completamente delicados, de no ser por que amaba demasiado a mi hermana mayor, no le diría absolutamente nada, aunque no estaba completamente segura de mis sospechas la balanza se inclinaba en mi contra.

-Hace un día precioso-dijo inhalando cuando estábamos caminando por la plaza-¿Segura que quieres ir a hincarte y rezar lo que queda de tarde?-preguntó contrariada

-Nunca he sido devota Cynthia, que mal que no lo sepas, pensé que me conocías- me burlé

-Vaya entonces estaba en lo cierto-se río-¿Qué quieres decirme?-preguntó sentándose en un banco de la plaza

-¿Adivinaste también que quería hablar contigo?-me mofé y ella me golpeó el hombro.

-Vamos Alice, claro que te conozco, pero no entiendo que puede ser de especial cuidado que tengamos que salir de casa, solo para platicar, que yo sepa siempre lo hacemos en tu o mi habitación, por eso es de cuidarse cuando dices Salgamos-Vaya mi hermana hablaba más rápido que yo, y me reí cuando atinó a todo lo que dijo.

-Créeme que no quisiera decirte esto ni muerta-cambié completamente la expresión y ella se fijó en mi rostro.

-¿Es de nuevo tu caballero enamorado?-preguntó tocándome la mejilla

-Lo es en parte-suspiré-Pero también…-no tenía el valor necesario para decirle "no eres mi hermana"

-¿Jasper?-quiso saber

-Mira Cynthia hay algo que debí decirte, quizá esto cambie todo, y entiendo si no quieres verme, o decirle a la duquesa que lo sé cuando termine de contarte, pero es urgente-ella me miró inescrutable y comencé a hablar.

Le conté exactamente todo lo sucedido ese noche, las palabras de Mary y William, y como había descubierto,- o pronosticado que Charlotte y Peter eran mis padres

.

.

..

-Nunca los conocí, pero por lo que vi en Jasper y Zafrina, se que fueron excelentes, y me alegra que hayan sido mis padres-recité a un pedazo de tierra

Cynthia había comprendido cada línea y de pronto mi hermana mayor apareció ante mí.

-Nunca te dejaré, aunque no seas mi sangre, siempre serás mi hermanita-dijo entre sollozos cuando me abrazó. Después me llevó al cementerio, y ahí comprendió por que quería salir cuanto antes a ese lugar.

Siempre pensé que esos lugares más que paz, traerían un halo de amargura y tristeza, además de añoranzas y recuerdos a la vida de las personas, y sorpresivamente no fue así.

La paz que buscaba me embriagó, junto con el fuerte abrazo de la que aún era mi hermana.

Compramos dulces, y pasamos a la iglesia solo a hacer una leve plegaria por ayuda y dar saludos al Fraile. Mas por compromiso, o por el temor de ser descubiertas que por una ferviente necesidad de asistir a la iglesia. Aunque en el fondo de mi corazón si necesitaba la ayuda del ser Todo poderoso.

Eran cerca de las 7 cuando llegamos a casa, aun no anochecía completamente y las farolas de la calle iluminaban nuestro hogar.

-Hay alguien en casa-dijo mi hermana apurando el paso

La seguí de cerca, había una carreta negra, no la reconocí, pero sabía que era del estado aunque no de la misma Ciudad.

Casi corrimos a la casa. Y encontramos olor a pan que se horneaba y a vino fresco proveniente de la sala. Una risa ensordeció mis sentidos.

Mi corazón se desbocó y tras un "espera aquí iré a ver qué sucede" de mi hermana me quedé clavada al piso. Aunque yo ya sabía quién era.

No podía ser que el estuviese ahí. No ahora, no cuando no quería no volver a verlo.

-¡Alice!-gritó la duquesa desde la sala-Cariño ven

Con el corazón bombeando más rápido aún, me acerqué sigilosa a la estancia.

Traje negro y sombrero. Era él y estaba ahí por mí. Rogaba a Dios que no conociera la verdad, aunque por su sonrisa atinaba a decir que no lo hacía.

Me acerqué y mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-He regresado-dijo y su sonrisa blanquecina se extendió para mí.

* * *

Qiien creen q sea? D: axP

Ya saben espero sus reviiews ñ.ñ

Todo lo q qiieran saber .me/ViiBlackWayland


	12. Chapter 11

_CAP 11 "PLANES DE BODA"_

* * *

**ALICE POV**

Volví a mirar la copa del árbol, entrelazaba las manos posesamente, y la respiración era agitada.

El sonreía golpeando con el bastón la parte más cercana del banco de cemento que se extendía debajo de mis muslos.

-¿Y bien Alice?-preguntó buscando mi mirada, por que yo rehuía la suya.

-Está más que claro que cuando digas lo haremos-respondí sintiéndome una tonta oprimida, sin libertad y con ganas de gritar pero sin voz.

El plazo se había cumplido, la sentencia había llegado, el reloj y todo estaba dispuesto para que llegara la hora, y sin embargo no quería, no podía. Le había temido tanto a esta hora que me resultaba tan pronta, y al mismo tiempo tan lejana. Como si de un sueño se tratase. Pero era verdad.

-Dentro de un mes sin prorrogas-dijo el cuándo acarició mi mejilla, sentí recorrer un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, pero no era un escalofrío por que le quisiera, era una reacción involuntaria a su tacto. No quería que me tocase.

-Un mes es demasiado pronto habrá que arreglar demasiadas cosas, invitados, confirmar asistencias, la comida- hice más exageración de la debida, pero tenía que luchar que aferrarme a algo para poder salvarme.

Tontamente albergaba la esperanza de que el viniera por mí, lo había soñado tantas veces montando su caballo blanco y subiendo hasta mi alcoba, robándome, como en un sueño.

Mi perfecto caballero seguía presente detrás de mis parpados, cada noche, cada mañana. Seguía en mi corazón con cada latido, inquebrantable, decidido.

Una sensación de culpa me recorrió con fuerza, como una tremenda sacudida. Por que aún seguía poniéndole su cara a mi caballero. No había podido deshacerme de la idea de que aquella persona que me escribía las cartas. Era Jasper.

Aunque no hubiese punto de comparación entre sus letras, la letra de la carta de despedida, y las cartas de mi caballero enamorado. Eran dos puntos completamente alejados, pero por alguna extraña razón seguía teniendo esa tonta y claramente equivocada idea. Aunque parecía de lo más raro que mi caballero se hubiese desaparecido cuando le conté de mi… de mi hermano.

-¿Alice, estás de acuerdo?-su voz tronó en mi consciencia, y me sentí estúpida e infantil.

-Lo lamento yo….

-Has estado muy distraída desde que llegué-James me miró con ternura sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos fuertes-¿Te ocurre algo?

Debía reconocer que él era un hombre encantador, y perfecto, que me habría podido hacer completamente feliz y llenado en todos los aspectos, pero no le amaba. Estaba incondicionalmente comprometida con alguien a quien mis ojos nunca habían visto, aunque mi mente se rehusaba a creerlo. Pero si era así ¿Qué caso tenía saber quién era mi perfecto caballero?

Si mi corazón dictaba lo cierto, y Jasper era quién estaba detrás de eso, yo nunca podría ser feliz. Por que estaría cometiendo un pecado, y como mi madre decía una "inmoralidad". Sentí un golpe hueco en el estómago.

-El encierro, supongo que fue eso-contesté con voz frágil

-¡Cuánto lo siento, pequeña!, Si hubiera estado aquí nada de eso habría pasado

Aunque James fuera la mejor persona del mundo, aunque fuera el perfecto candidato para mí, y aunque sus dedos acariciaran compasivos y anhelantes mi cabello yo no podía encontrar consuelo, ni siquiera me sentía cómoda descansando mi rostro en su pecho.

-No debí irme-se culpó un momento.

Y yo quería decirle que no debió haber regresado. Irse y el encierro había sido la parte más feliz en ese tiempo. Su regreso solo traía la triste onda de la desesperación continua, y la intranquilidad de que ahora conocía el plazo exacto. Un mes, se me revolvió el estómago. Un mes y sería su esposa.

-No debes culparte, no hiciste nada- "Solo regresar", quise añadir, pero era lo bastante cobarde en ese momento.

Ya no tenía una vida

Había engaños de por miles

Una mentira que me calaba en lo más profundo de los huesos

Una persona que no estaba dispuesta a olvidar

Y una boda que no quería celebrar

Viéndolo desde esa nueva perspectiva ¿qué más podía salir mal?

**JASPER POV**

Su mirada consternada y triste me seguía atormentando, llevaba días de camino y aún le veía tras mis parpados. Esme realmente lucía preocupada.

-No vayas hijo-me había dicho antes de que saliera disparado a recibir mi futuro.

Era una sensación que jamás había experimentado, Charlotte era mi madre y tampoco había sentido esa apabullante necesidad de protegerla. Le amaba, y vivía por y para ella, pero con Esme era algo más grande, no quería dejarla era como si mi corazón fuese a caerse a pedazos cada vez que le miraba a los ojos.

Idénticos a los míos, como si me fijase en un espejo. Mieles, destilaban su fulgor y su amor.

Charlotte poseía los ojos pardos más bellos que recordara haber visto, pero en la mirada de Esme había algo más, algo que yo no llegaba a comprender.

Y aunque ella pensó haberme dejado ir sin un sollozo, los alcancé a escuchar en su habitación antes de irme, sabía de sobra que Carlisle la estaría consolando, que le hablaba en susurros, sus palabras se habían grabado a fuego en mi interior. Aunque no las comprendía.

-No quiero, Carlisle, es muy egoísta lo sé, pero es la única manera-hablaba entre jadeos

-El no es quien tú crees Esme, el… lo siento tanto-decía una y otra vez la última frase

-No debía haberlo hecho, si yo hubiera sabido que tu… que… quizá el… yo sabría donde está, yo…-Se le quebró la voz al decir esas palabras.

-No puedes seguirte culpando, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que mis padres nos hicieron, no puedes dejar que esto te este matando

Nunca había escuchado detrás de una puerta, pero como decía Zafrina "Para todo hay una primera vez". Y esa vez no me había resistido. No sabía de que hablaban, pero al sentir ese pánico, esa impotencia en la voz de Esme y adornar la cálida melodía de Carlisle, me dolía como si su pena fuera mía.

Seguramente que su pena era mucho más de lo que me podía imaginar.

-Me recuerda tanto a él…-había susurrado Esme después de un momento de sollozos, y gemidos.

Carlisle no respondió pero pude oír como besaba su frente. La amaba y sufría tanto como ella, por que su corazón era uno.

Pensar en ese episodio al cual no había sido invitado, me hacía regresar a mi propósito.

Algo que Zafrina había encontrado, y algo que seguramente tomaría la decisión sobre mi parentesco con Alice.

Alice, sus ojos castaños se interponían en mis pensamientos.

Habría sido seguramente una aberración ante cualquiera y más aún ante un religioso, ya me imaginaba a un sacerdote persignándose por mis confesiones pecaminosas. Y mi yo despreciable soltaba carcajadas.

Y yo no podía evitarlo, había sido era y sería la única mujer por la que estaría dispuesto a morir, por la que me convertiría en cualquier cosa, por ella.

La inconsciencia pesaba sobre mí como un velo que no puedes quitar. Si Alice era mi hermana, tendría que alejarme de ella, tendría que hacerle saber que era verdad, pero nunca más podría volverla a ver.

¿Cómo iba a poder soportar la tortura de no poder estar a su lado? ¿Cómo iba a verla en brazos de alguien más cuando la amaba de ese modo?

Y nadie podría darse cuenta que la deseaba de esa forma, que me estaba consumiendo cada día por no poder tocarla, por que seguramente sería peor para ella.

¿Pero cómo reaccionaría Alice a mi?, ella le había confesado a su caballero enamorado que había estado enamorada de Jasper, y que era su hermano .¿Seguiría estando enamorada de mí aun cuando supiera que represento ambas partes?

¿O me odiaría por mentirle sobre su lazo de sangre y sobre las cartas? No quise darle más vueltas a lo que de por si diariamente atormentaba mi consciencia, dejé el tarro de cerveza con un sonido sordo en el tablón de madera de la cantina.

Tomé la gabardina y dejé el dinero en la mesa.

-Así como te digo Witherdale regresó, y su hermosa prometida se casa con el en un mes-dijo el tipo que no estaba ebrio, al que al parecer era un hombre de negocios, que se ahogaba en tequila.

Me paralicé al escucharlo.

-Seguro que nos han de invitar, somos personas distinguidas en este mugroso pueblo, pero Ryan estas muy ebrio-terminó diciendo pero mis pasos ya se aceleraban a la salida.

James había regresado, mi tiempo se había acabado, y los planes de boda seguían.

* * *

Ya se que tenía bien abandonado este fic, lo siento entré a la Uni y bueno me desconecté del fandom, en el blog lo he terminado así que subiré de golpe los capis :3


	13. Chapter 12

_CAP 12 "CUESTIONES"_

* * *

Ella me miraba con los ojos inescrutables, se acercó a paso ligero y extendió los brazos, me rodeó el cuello con ambos y yo la apreté a mí.

-Te he extrañado tanto- habló entre sollozos- no sabes la falta que me has hecho

Aunque ella no creyera, lo sabía, claro que sabía de sobra que me echaba de menos, tanto como yo a ella, después de todo era como mi hermana, siempre lo había sido ¿Por qué el destino no la había elegido a ella para ser mi hermana perdida?

Porque el destino es cruel y despiadado que lanza las verdades como caballos salvajes que te patean el alma, que te destroza cada poro de las entrañas, cada resquicio de la consciencia y cada gramo de la inconsciencia, si, así es el destino, un despiadado un canalla.

-Basta de lamentos- me habló y se limpió las lágrimas con un trozo de tela que sacó de la bolsa escondida entre sus faldas.-Tenemos un asunto verdaderamente importante

-¿Qué les has dicho?-pregunté sentándome en el pajar.

-Yo no miento Jasper Hale me miró furibunda- Les dije que vendría a la parcela lejana para acarrear unas flores, y es precisamente lo que voy a hacer, a Alice le han dolido los huesos más de lo habitual.

La interrumpí con brusquedad -¿Ella se encuentra bien?

Me miró con picardía antes de abrocharse el delantal –Yo pienso que mejor de lo que aparenta-rodó los ojos y yo la fulminé con la mirada-veraz querido Jasper, a diferencia de mi a Alice se le da muy bien mentirles a los duques-se acuclilló y se terminó de remangar las naguas

-No entiendo ni una palabra, explícate-troné poniéndome de pie-¿Debe haber tanto misterio tejiendo todo lo que quieres decirme?-ya estaba desesperándome

-No hermanito, y compórtate esto si es algo sumamente serio

-No quiero que te expreses así de ella

-¿Por qué es tu hermana?-me retó y fue duro el descalabro

-Alice no es…..-no me atrevía a negar nada, porque no tenía ninguna prueba, nada que me dijera que realmente no nos unía la sangre, no pude completar la frase.

Zafrina suspiró y metió la mano en la bolsa del delantal, ahí apretó el puño visiblemente y exhaló más fuerte de lo habitual. Colocó una mano en mi hombro

-A ella realmente no le duelen los huesos, quiere tomar tiempo-dijo entristecida

-¿Tiempo?-no comprendía el asunto que por alguna razón me parecía que implícitamente llevaba escrito la palabra Boda

-James le ofreció un mes para casarse esta devastada, se que ese emblemático dolor es solo una máscara para ganar un poco de tiempo-y no me equivocaba cuando aventuraba que era su casamiento

-¿Alice piensa que con dolores de huesos va a detener una boda colosal?

Zafrina asintió en silencio con la cabeza gacha

¿Qué es lo que te aflige a ti?-le tomé la mano del hombro y de pronto la vi un poco más grande como si los años le pesaran ahora, aún cuando no había pasado los 30

-La verdad Jasper, es dura, como decía Peter, nunca busques porque encuentras

Recordé el viejo proverbio de mi padre, siempre lo había dicho

-No busques lo que no quieras encontrar hijo, solo así subsistirá tu alma- su voz diáfana se escabulló como agua entre mis recuerdos

Entendí que Zafrina guardaba un secreto aún mayor que el que Alice me había revelado a mi, tomé su mentón entre mis dedos y vi las lágrimas que luchaban por no salir

-¿Qué es lo que has encontrado?-pregunté susurrante y ella rompió en llanto

Las imágenes de nuestra infancia pasaron como bólido entre mis recuerdos, alegrías, llanto y dolor, mucho más dolor de lo que cualquier par de niños debía enfrentar, A la muerte de Peter, Charlotte se había convertido en una mujer más distante, nos amaba, claro que nos amaba pero ya no era el alma que estaba dispuesta a volar en cualquier dirección que el viento marcase

Zafrina sacó el puño del delantal y extendió ante mí una cadena de oro de la cual colgaba un delicado relicario y se leía en su escritura _Whitlock_

No hacía falta ahondar mucho en la memoria para saber porque me resultaba tan familiar ese apellido, era el que yo había utilizado durante todos esos desgarrantes meses de angustia y soledad, ese apellido que me forjaba como el médico Jasper Whitlock, que me presentaba en sociedad cotidianamente, que me hacía un poco más de lo que seguramente merecía y que mantenía la sonrisa de Carlisle Cullen en su rostro todo el tiempo, porque estaba complacido y orgulloso de mí.

Lo que no entendía era porque Zafrina tenía aquel relicario con tan peculiar grabado y apellido.

-¿Sabes a quien pertenece?-me preguntó ya más serena

-Como voy a saberlo, tu lo has encontrado ¿Dónde estaba guardado?-sentía una inmensa curiosidad, era algo tan pequeño, tan sencillo, tan simple, pero que estaba partiéndole el alma a Zafrina.

-Jasper…-susurró- no he sido la mejor "hermana"-rio falsa y tontamente- Y de verdad te quiero…-su voz se extinguió como el sonido de las carretas al final del sendero

-¿De que hablas?-le dije intentando tranquilizarla, me miró

-Se que nada será igual entre nosotros a partir de ahora, y es porque te quiero que debes saber la verdad, y después salvarla a ella-no hacía falta que me dijera su nombre sabía de sobra que hablaba de Alice, que estaba escrita en mi vida con tintas invisibles al ojo humano, pero parecían pozos a los ojos del corazón de aquellos que saben amar.

-Habla entonces-le ordené y mi voz sonó sin titubeos como había pronosticado que debía serlo

-Después de contarme lo que Alice había escuchado, yo sinceramente no podía darle crédito, perdóname si profane las cosas de tus padres…

-¿Has abierto las cajas de ambos?-Peter y Charlotte tenían sus propiedades en cajas de madera pequeñas, tenían una pequeña llave y yo solo tenía la única replica, así que Zafrina tendría que haberlas forzado o llevado con un herrero, el nuevo del pueblo seguramente, para que intentara soltar las cerraduras de los baúles de mis padres

-Te pido perdón-me respondió ella bajando la cabeza

-No tienes porque hacerlo, ellos eran como tus padres también

-No tenía que haberlo hecho-dijo más como para si, que para mí

-¿Qué significa eso?-no me fiaba de aquella expresión torturada

-Déjame hablar ¿quieres?, después despotrica y hasta odia si quieres, pero es necesario que hable

Asentí innecesariamente porque ella ya comenzaba a abrir la boca, se dejó caer en una paja y yo imité su gesto

-Estaba en la caja de Peter-miraba fijamente el relicario-y dentro de el había esto-me tendió una nota pequeña que decía: Perdónanos hijo

No es todo Jasper, mira dentro-me cedió el relicario que colgaba de sus manos

En una tapa había grabado un nombre, y en la tapa contraria también tampoco hizo falta saber nada de personas rimbombantes en ese lugar, conocía de sobra aquellos nombres, porque con esas almas piadosas había transcurrido mi vida en ese tiempo.

Carlisle, decía la tapa izquierda

Esme se leía en la derecha

No me podía equivocar de personas eran ellos.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los Cullen aquí?-pregunté desconcertado-¿Qué significa esto?-extendí la nota pequeña

-No es todo-habló con voz mortecina mi hermana de adopción-también encontré esto.

_Jasper Whitlock, hijo mío _

_Si a tus manos llegó esta nota, espero nos hayas perdonado, nunca quisimos separarte de ella, pero fue demasiado tarde, el médico nos lo pidió y su distinguida esposa también lo hizo. Te amamos como si fueras nuestro, y te seguiremos amando siempre. Recuerda "El perdón nos hace libres"_

Todas las imágenes, las risas, la tristeza, la melancolía se nublaron en una humareda, me parecía estar recibiendo y atando mal los cabos, yo no podía ser…. Yo era Jasper Hale

-Peter y Charlotte son mis padres, mi apellido es Hale, no es…-no me di cuenta de haber empezado a hablar en voz alta hasta que Zafrina me rodeó con los brazos

Estaba sin dudas viviendo una pesadilla

-Tranquilo Jas-susurró ella pero jadeaba y sollozaba

-¡Quiero que me digas que significa esto!-Fue la primera vez que le levanté la voz y enseguida me desplomé en la paja-Dime que no es verdad Zafrina, dime que yo no soy… dímelo-susurré a punto de la locura

Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró

-Ni tu ni yo pertenecemos a ellos Jasper, lo siento, tu eres un Whitlock, no llevas en tu sangre nada que pertenezca a Peter y a Charlotte, ellos no son nuestros padres- su voz se apagó con un murmullo del viento que rozaba las caballerizas de la parcela por afuera.

No sé en qué momento perdí el conocimiento pero fue mejor arrojarme a ese sopor que la cruda verdad que se avecinaba, por un lado era un remanso de paz, que se llamaba Alice, y por el otro el engaño de toda una vida.

Si era aquello verdad, Carlisle y Esme eran mis padres.

* * *

Estamos por la recta final. Espero sus reviews!


	14. Chapter 13

_CAP 13 "MEDIOS"_

* * *

No tenía tiempo si lo que deseaba era regresar donde Carlisle y Esme, y poder regresar justo para evitar que Alice se casara con James.

Ella tenía que saber la verdad y evitar cometer un error. Si ella seguía amando a su caballero enamorado, y aún creía en Jasper entonces podría volver a amarme.

Tomé el macuto que estaba sobre la cama de la posada en la que me hospedaba.

Tenía dinero suficiente, una hogaza de pan ácimo, una botella de vino de frutas, varias manzanas que Esme había guardado antes de irme, aunque no me las había comido todas, ahora parecían guardar un valor más especial que cuando las había puesto dentro de mis pertenencias.

Me revolví las manos, mientras me sentaba en la cama. Tenía que valuar las posibilidades exactas. Ambas eran prioridades, tenían el mismo valor ante mis ojos. Pero necesitaba comprobarlo.

Si me iba perdería cerca de cuatro días de camino, y si me arriesgaba a creer lo que Zafrina había dicho entonces no estaría seguro de que los Cullen fuesen mis padres, además aun faltaba saber la verdadera identidad de Alice.

No era una Brandon-Cullen, por supuesto, pero tampoco estaba seguro que ella fuese hija de Charlotte y Peter. Debía encontrar una solución y tenía justo una semana. Si me faltaba el tiempo ella se casaría con un hombre que no amaba, nunca sabría la verdad de su procedencia y además viviría pensando que el caballero y su hermano la habían abandonado.

Ninguna cosa sería menos cierta que la otra. Entonces entendí el propósito de mi existencia al lado de Alice. Yo debía cuidarla ver por ella.

-Toma esta hogaza de pan, te hará más falta en el camino- El posadero se llamaba Emmett y era un tipo agradable, no le gustaba mucho la gente estirada, y se llevaba bien con quienes servían a las personas.

Por eso cuando le dije que mi nombre era Jasper Whitlock supo exactamente con quien hablaba. Esa noche en la taberna mientras yo rememoraba la conversación con Zafrina el me contó haber conocido a Carlisle, el médico había venido a revisar a su primo William, y se había hospedado en aquella misma posada.

Emmett no era mucho más grande que yo, pero me dijo que había admirado a ese doctor de ojos dorados, porque a pesar de tener un buen apellido, y ser de clase despreocupada había decidido tomar la habitación de aquel sitio y ayudar así a quienes estuvieran enfermos. Era más propicio que la gente de aquel lugar llevara a sus enfermos a una posada que a una zona exclusiva donde vivían los Duques y Condes.

-No es necesario Emmett te lo agradezco pero yo….- iba a decirle que traía una hogaza de pan pero no me dejó continuar

-Insisto Rosita lo ha preparado especialmente para ti, y ella no permite desaires-Su joven esposa, de cabellos dorados y ojos penetrantes, sonrió desde el otro lado de la barra, era hermosa. Y un caballero nunca desprecia un regalo, menos hecho por una mujer hermosa.

-Muchas gracias-les dije a ambos extendí una mano a Emmett y devolví la sonrisa a su encantadora mujer

-¿En qué te irás?-me preguntó levantando una ceja

-Vine en una carreta que llegaba hasta aquí, ahora… supongo-hice un mohín

-Mira chico si tienes que llegar urgente hasta ese sitio, no creo que a pie vayas a tardar menos de un ciclo en hacer el viaje-

Emmett tenía razón yo había comprobado que duraba más de un ciclo en llegar hasta la casa de Carlisle y Esme, había vagabundeado por los lares de Texas, durante muchísimo tiempo y en ese entonces las nubes tapaban la luna, pero sabía que había transcurrido un ciclo exacto cuando encontré a Carlisle.

-¿Vas a regresar cierto?- preguntó secando uno de los vasos de licor que se extendían sobre la barra.

-Tengo que comprobar unas cuantas cosas, pero necesito estar aquí este mismo sábado.

-¿Este sábado?- Emmett se tocó la cabeza con un dedo como si algo se le estuviera escapando respecto a fechas, yo sabía que seguramente todo El Paso ya sabría que ese día se celebraba la boda de Alice y James. Pero como se suponía que no sabía nada al respecto y solo había venido a comprar unas especias de mi mentor. Carlisle por supuesto, me encogí de hombros y esperé hasta que Emmett recobrara la postura y la memoria.

Este sábado habrá mucha gente en el camino, si no que desde el viernes, durarás más de dos ciclos en llegar hasta aquí, no te alcanzará el tiempo.-dijo por fin

-¿Demasiada gente?-pregunté queriendo que el mismo me contestara el porque y lo hizo.

-El CondeWitherdale y la hija de los duques Brandon-Cullen se casarán ese mismo día y seguramente todos los fanfarrones de la alta categoría vendrán al banquete, así que tendrás que estar aquí el jueves por la noche, o en la madrugada del viernes si deseas cumplir tu cometido y regresar donde tu mentor.

-No veo como podré irme hoy, es principio de semana y en 4 días no voy y vengo, es más factible que el sábado por la madrugada me encuentre pisando el Paso

-No si usas un buen medio, ¿o pensarás irte en carreta otra vez?-me preguntó escéptico.

-Tengo dinero para pagar un carromato que me lleve hasta ahí en cuatro días justos, así cuando llegue podré volver en una carreta seguramente Carlisle me acompañará el mismo y estaré por aquí como te digo, el sábado temprano

"_Lo suficientemente temprano para impedir esa maldita boda"_ quiso añadir mi subconsciente

-Ese tiempo no te bastará, tengo algo para ti

Me llevó al lugar donde dos caballos negros descansaban y bebían, detrás y cubierto por una tela había una gran rueda que sobresalía, no, eran tres ruedas.

-Es la herencia de mi padre-Emmett corrió la cortina afligido y añorante, y descubrió un pequeño carruaje, que había sido de una persona especial para el. Su padre, dijo y yo bajé la cabeza.

-Mi padre era noble, pero nunca ansió más poderío del que tenía, no tenía título de la realeza como esos cabronazos de los condes, pero era de sangre noble-tocó la dura superficie y me miró después sonrió y fue hacía un caballo negro, negro como la noche y otro dorado como un rayo de sol.

Ellos son _Kalsha_ y _Duren_-palmeó el cuello de Kalsha el negro, después tocó las crines de Duren, el dorado-Mis dos amigos-terminó sonriendo.

-Me has caído bien Whitlock y necesitas estar aquí pronto, ahí fue cuando entendí sus intensiones.

-No, no puedo aceparte esto yo no puedo tomar tu carruaje y a tus caballos, e irme- creo que balbuceé al arrastrar las palabras.

-vas a regresar aquí el jueves por la noche a mas tardar el viernes por la madrugada, entonces me entregas mis cosas y todos felices-soltó una carcajada y después extendió la mano -¿Trato?

Emmett me inspiraba demasiada confianza y yo no podía darme el lujo de dejar pasar esa única oportunidad, si conseguía llegar en 3 días y aclarar mi pasado entonces alcanzaría a Alice a un día de la boda, ya no me preocupaba quiénes eran mis padres o porque me habían mentido Charlotte y Peter, ahora necesitaba recuperar mi identidad fuera como fuese.

No podía negar que sentía una profunda tristeza en el pecho, nunca habría imaginado que todo aquello que creía cierto era tan solo una fachada y que la verdad es mucho más ruin y frívola de lo que creemos.

Tomé la mano de Emmett

-Se que estoy abusando de ti como un cerdo-dije después del apretón

-Aquí no criamos cerdos- respondió y después estalló en una carcajada-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó antes de que yo se le dijera.

_Alice_

_La oscuridad se hizo presente sobre mi vida de una manera que quizá comprendas, pero quizá es mejor dejar los demonios en su infierno y no hondar en sus llamas. Te veré pronto. Espérame_

_Tu caballero Enamorado_

-¿A la mansión Brandon-Cullen?-preguntó Seth el chico que trabajaba en la taberna con Emmett

-A la misma, ten- le tendí unas monedas y el sonrió triunfante, quizá eso le proporcionaría algunas salchichas, manzanas o una hogaza de pan caliente y blanco.

Había decidido que era hora de reaparecer en la vida de Alice, quizá no tendría mucha ventaja quizá ya no era lo suficiente para ella, no lo sabía pero necesitaba que aguardara, que supiera que la amaba todavía y que iría por ella. La última carta a mi princesa

Kalsha y Duren ya estaba atados al carruaje, cuando yo llegué.

-Ten un buen viaje y cuida de mis amigos- me dijo Emmett poniendo un macuto con zanahorias y manzanas para sus caballos a un lado de mi

-Gracias, no tengo como pagártelo

-Yo sé cómo, se un héroe y rescata la chica-me guiño un ojo

-¿Cómo….?

-¡Dios misericordioso!, ¿acaso has creído que no lo se?-se rió y sonó como al trueno y al rayo juntos- siempre hay una chica envuelta en esto muchacho- le dio unas palamadas a Kalsha y después su cuerpo ya era una débil figura que arrastraba la oscuridad del Domingo.

* * *

tenía que iincluiir a Emmett siiento una fasciinaciión por el... ¿reviews?


	15. Chapter 14

**_CAP 14 "HISTORIAS"_**

* * *

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-preguntó Esme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras daba la vuelta esmeradamente a un relicario.

Su figura demostraba una mujer consumida por el pasado, la tragedia y un dolor que te hacía sentirlo como tuyo propio.

-Estaba entre mis pertenencias- respondí, sin esperar que ella me creyera del todo, levanté la vista y me hundí en sus ojos miel.

"Como espejos"- volvió a citar mi mente, rememorando mis pensamientos, todo cobraba sentido, las piezas comenzaban a encajar si lo pensaba solo un poco.

-Se suponía que sería para nuestro hijo- susurró Esme- No tuve tiempo de dárselo.

El viaje resultó menos tenebroso y más ligero de lo que pensaba, gracias al favor inmerecido que había recibido de Emmett, había alcanzado la frontera del estado a final de la tarde y a primeras luces de la noche seguramente llevaría la mitad del camino recorrido.

Llegué en dos días y la sorpresa de los Cullen no se hizo esperar, Esme había corrido a mi encuentro y Carlisle estaba agradecido con Dios por haberme cuidado de todos los peligros. A pesar de no conocer aún la verdad de mi nacimiento, no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía en el pecho al ver a aquellas dos personas rebosantes de alegría por mi regreso.

-Sabes que siento una profunda admiración hacia ti Jasper, quizá este sentimiento se deba a…

-Tendremos que explicarte el comienzo, seguramente tienes tantas preguntas como nosotros- le interrumpió Esme.

Me incliné hacia adelante en el asiento, si alguien hubiese visto desde fuera la escena que se pintaba en aquella sala sabrían que estaban ante tres personas que estaban a punto de contar la historia de sus vidas, de un pasado que pesaba como losas en las espaldas de aquellos tres individuos y que seguramente destinaba un futuro incierto.

Carlisle respiró profundo, fijó la vista en un cuadro y no la despegó de ahí mientras habló.

Éramos jóvenes cuando nos conocimos, ella, hija de un hacendado y yo el primogénito de un noble médico. Desde el momento en el que las campanas de la iglesia sonaron y la vi levantarse de la banca, me quedé prendado en sus orbes miel. Le sonreí y ella también lo hizo.

La cortejé muchos meses, paseaba cerca de su hacienda, después de estudiar, le llevaba flores recién cortadas, le invitaba el té. Poco a poco fui ganando la simpatía de sus padres-Distraídamente tocaba el dorso de la mano de Esme mientras hablaba y ella prosiguió.

Pero los suyos no estaban encantados con la elección que Carlisle había tomado, aunque no se opusieron al principio ni dejaron que el viera la verdad hasta mucho después cuando…- su voz se apagó en un susurro y una especie de sollozo reprimido.

Carlisle tomó sus manos entre las de el – Nos casamos, y un mes después mi padre me obligó a ir a practicar a un lugar lejano, _"una duquesa de Nuevo México está muy enferma y yo soy su médico personal y el único en el que confía, no me siento bien hijo, ve y honra tu apellido"_

Como era de esperarse acudí a ver a la persona enferma, pero no tuve tiempo de avisarle a Esme que partía para allá confiaba en que mis padres se encargarían de avisarle, y que ella estaría cuidada y protegida, pero no fue así.

Esme sobaba el brazo de Carlisle y yo podía leer en sus ojos la compasión y el amor que le profesaba.

-Los padres de Carlisle como podrás intuir no me avisaron nada de lo ocurrido, y me dijeron que el me había abandonado, que se había ido a tan solo un mes de casado. Yo no lo podía creer por que el me había jurado que me amaba y ahora se esfumaba.

Todo parecía indicar que era verdad, aunque yo me resistía a creerlo, el tiempo pasó y Carlisle no volvió. Al cabo de un mes yo también me fui. Sus padres me dijeron que era lo mejor que podía hacer, yo no quería defraudar a mis padres, así que ms suegros me propusieron una idea que no pude dejar pasar.

Carlisle tomó aire nuevamente y tomó por los brazos a Esme.

-La mandaron a la finca que teníamos en México, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie de la familia iba a ese lugar ellos aprovecharon esa oportunidad. Nadie se enteraría que Esme estaba ahí, y cuando yo llegara a casa me contarían la misma mentira que a ella. Solo que perjudicándola esta vez.

Y así fue, pasó un año cuando regresé, claro que yo le mandaba cartas diario a Esme, las cuales obviamente no fueron entregadas, ellos me dijeron que se había ido sin avisarles y sus padres también estaban mortificados por su paradero. Inicié una búsqueda, pero no la encontré.

-Fue hasta mucho después-continuó Esme- Mientras yo estaba en México sus padres me iban a visitar y yo descubrí que estaba embarazada, al cabo de un año, estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Los ojos de Esme se crisparon en ese punto de la historia.

No pude verlo nunca-susurró, Carlisle se transformó en una máscara mezcla de odio, desesperación y tristeza- ellos dijeron que había nacido muerto, yo nunca lo escuché llorar y les creí.

Sentí vibrar una onda de ira en mi corazón, la rabia se iba apoderando de mí y me consumía poco a poco, claro que sabía la razón de aquel sentir, era porque gracias a los abuelos que nunca había conocido, no crecí al lado de mi familia, y ellos en especial Esme, habían sufrido un tormento en mi ausencia.

-La encontré por fin cuando estaba por México buscándola, se me ocurrió descansar en la hacienda y ahí estaba ella. Comprendimos todo y los secretos se develaron por fin.

No fue fácil encontrar los cabos sueltos, pero yo nunca más regresé a casa, jamás volví a hablar con mis padres, vinimos a vivir aquí a Austin, un año después, una empleada de la hacienda vino a contarnos la verdad.

Esme respiró audiblemente – Yo no le creí, era imposible-dijo ella- Pero ya veo que no era mentira, siempre tuve esa esperanza encendida en mi corazón.

Dijo que mi hijo no había muerto, que había sido un varón hermoso, rubio como su padre y que era quieto, lo peor vino al final, cuando ellos decidieron sedarme con las yerbas que me dieron en el parto, así no pude oírlo llorar. Y después… lo regalaron

-Jasper-Carlisle habló con su tono de doctor, de quien merece la atención y el respeto-¿quieres contarnos como es tu parte de la historia?

Los ojos de Esme dejaron de estar llorosos y relucieron en una chispa de alegría e intuición-como dirían-materna.

-Mi infancia no fue dolorosa, como creo que suponen. Mis pad… Charlotte y Peter, me criaron como su hijo, y yo fui feliz, tenían con ellos a una niña, aunque siempre supe que ella era adoptada siempre fuimos como hermanos. Zafrina-dije y Carlisle asintió, atento. Siempre atento.

Peter era cuidador de las parcelas de los Brandon-Cullen, ahí conocí a Alice- me sentí sonreír sin querer ante su recuerdo y palidecí al instante ¿le habrían entregado ya la carta?

-Entonces te enamoraste de ella, como nos contaste-añadió Esme sonriendo.

-Así es-añadí- Cuando Charlotte murió yo no tenía más que hacer en esa casa, Zafrina se quedó y Alice estaba comprometida. Le escribí cartas anónimamente y en una de sus respuestas ella me contó que había escuchado que tenía un hermano.

-Tú- dijo Carlisle y lo pronunció desprovisto de emoción que me heló la sangre.

-Zafrina me dijo que había encontrado algo entre mis pertenencias y eso fue lo que me dio- hice un ademán con la cabeza señalando el relicario-además…

Pensé en no enseñarles la nota que me habían dejado, pero yo presentía que aunque en el fondo su corazón les decía que yo era su hijo, una parte de ellos aún no confiaban, aún se oponía el dolor a la verdad.

-¿Además?-inquirió Carlisle, tal como lo imaginaba

-Me dieron esto-proseguí lo más pronto que pude para que el comprobara lo que decía la nota, se la tendí y el la tomó, o más bien casi me la arrebató.

Carlisle leyó con cuidado, después Esme releyó en voz alta y rota:

_Jasper Whitlock, hijo mío _

_Si a tus manos llegó esta nota, espero nos hayas perdonado, nunca quisimos separarte de ella, pero fue demasiado tarde, el médico nos lo pidió y su distinguida esposa también lo hizo. Te amamos como si fueras nuestro, y te seguiremos amando siempre. Recuerda "El perdón nos hace libres"_

Los ojos de ambos se desencajaron tan pronto comprendieron que absolutamente todo era cierto, sus sospechas y sus miedos, volvían a cobrar forma y aparecer delante de ellos.

-Jasper…-susurró ella, levantándose de la mesa y extendiéndome los brazos. Me sentí en casa.

Los tres lloramos, reímos y fuimos una familia por primera vez. Entendí que era por ese hecho que me resultaba tan doloroso separarme de ellos, comprendí el porqué de llevarlos en el pensamiento, de sentirme completo con su compañía. Eran mis padres, los verdaderos. Estaban conmigo.

Les conté todo acerca de Alice, y mis intenciones de volver a El Paso lo antes posible, como esperaba me apoyaron inmediatamente. Me sentí feliz y empacamos.

Sin secretos, con la historia completa, mi vida cobraba forma, ahora solo faltaba decírselo a Alice, y saber si era o no hija de Peter y Charlotte y porqué ellos se habían deshecho de ella. Entonces me consideraría entero.

* * *

Por fiin se conocen los secretos... ¿reviews?


	16. Chapter 15

**_CAP 15 "MÁS ALLÁ DEL DOLOR"_**

* * *

-Tenían muchos problemas económicos-susurró la duquesa-Yo no podía tener más hijos y la vi tan frágil que…

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y yo sentí compasión, quería decirle que a pesar de todo la seguía queriendo, que no importaba, pero realmente importaba, mi vida había pendido de un hilo, me había sentido despreciada, y muy lejos de encontrarme querida había experimentado la soledad.

-No supimos que más podíamos hacer, ellos ya tenían tantos problemas con la chica y el niño que encontramos esto como la mejor solución, no íbamos a decir nada de esto y de un momento a otro… todo se salió de las manos

El duque consolaba a su esposa pasándole el brazo por los hombros, sabían el error y que las mentiras siempre son descubiertas.

En alguna otra circunstancia hubiese corrido a decirles que los perdonaba que no había problema que les quería, y realmente les perdonaba pero no quería correr, apreté la mano blanca que se aferraba a la mía

.

..

Alice, es hora- los golpes dejaron de escucharse en la puerta de mi alcoba cuando mi madre entró

Encontré sus ojos, cansados sobre todo, en el reflejo del espejo parecía que los años hubiesen consumido ese rostro y mis propios ojos no encontraron similitud con los de aquella dama.

-Estas hermosísima- pronunció conforme se acercaba a mí y yo no podía desprender la vista de mi imagen

Las flores contrastaban con el vestido blanco, símbolo de honor, de pureza, de integridad, símbolo de que era una novia, estaba a punto de casarme.

Vi correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, una presión se apoderó de mi pecho, ¿gritar? ¿Correr? ¿Qué ganaría? Si solo estuviese luchando por mi felicidad, si solo estuviera luchando por sentirme viva, pero no. Solamente iría como oveja al matadero. Obediente, sumisa.

En unos minutos comparecería ante personas que realmente no deseaba incluir en mi vida, una autoridad que no tenía voz para mí me quitaría el derecho de ser libre y entonces estaría atada y sin remedio a una persona que no necesitaría jamás y a cambio sufriría la pérdida y la ausencia de quien mi corazón anhelaba.

Hice lo que debía, ignorarla y salir corriendo como cucaracha después de ser encontrada

Escuché su grito pero ya estaba lejos, mis pasos me condujeron al granero, las mesas blancas cubiertas de flores se vislumbraban desde donde me encontraba, quizá si hubiera sido en otro momento, con otra persona…

Abrí la puerta del granero, la penumbra se colaba como el aire por el sitio y a mí me dolían los recuerdos, había llegado muy lejos, me reprochaba no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para haber dejado ese teatro, dramatizado por una actriz lo bastante idiota como para seguir en el juego sin querer seguir jugando.

Me senté en la paja a esperar recordar, a esperar que llegara por mí, aunque fueran quizá cosas retorcidas, quizá macabro que estuviera enamorada de mi propio hermano, y estúpido haberle creído a una persona que conocí por cartas

Como fuera estaba en ese sitio sola, con el viento que solo susurraba ininteligibles frases pero que con su roce, atraía los más profundos sentimientos lo más intenso lo esencial… Jasper

-¿Alice?- Levanté la cabeza y la vi parada frente a mí, a la espera de una reacción del pedazo de ovillo y la calamidad que seguramente representaba- Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Mi madre desapareció como llegó y me limité a seguirla de cualquier manera, ya estaba condenada en unos minutos estaría diciendo SI y no habría marcha atrás.

-Un granero nunca es lugar para una novia- su voz profunda me sacó del ensimismamiento y la luz del sol que tocó mis ojos no fue comparada al fulgor de los suyos cuando por fin lo vi.

-Me estoy volviendo loca-susurré, el grado de locura que las personas alcanzan cuando desean algo tan fervientemente es realmente desconcertante.

El sonrió y tomó mi mano, la besó tiernamente y yo me sentí estremecer no supe en qué momento comenzaron a resbalar las lagrimas ávidas de salir de su cauce por mis ojos, el me atrajo a su pecho y yo cerré los ojos al mundo.

..

-Está despertando hijo- anunció una voz, me era familiar, pero imposible de identificar al dueño en aquel momento

-Le traje un poco de agua- esa era sin lugar a dudas mi madre, la duquesa o el título que quisiera. En realidad ya no importaba, sufría alucinaciones y ese si era un problema.

Pero por esa alucinación tan bella, hubiese preferido dar la vida a saber que seguramente me había desmayado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y comprobé que en efecto había delirado lo suficiente como para evocar su imagen, él no estaba ahí.

-Hola cariño- entonces reconocí al dueño de la primera voz, mi tío Carlisle, sosteniendo el vaso de agua que había traído mi madre estaba su esposa.

Ya tienes mejor semblante, parece que te ha gustado desmayarte- el guapo y perfecto rubio, que era Carlisle (ahora tampoco podría seguir llamándole tío, porque estaba más claro que agua que yo no era parte de su familia, pero al parecer el no lo sabía) me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me ayudó a levantarme un poco, mi vestido: hecho un manojo de arrugas, mi cabello: un poco enmarañado, y yo sintiéndome feliz y preocupada

-¿Dónde está James?- fue lo único decente y coherente que me atreví a preguntar, Carlisle me sostuvo ahí sentada, Esme me acercó el vaso de agua y mi padre apareció por las escaleras.

-Tú no vas a casarte Alice- dijo mi padre y se acercó hasta mi, Cynthia bajó tras él con un neceser, quizá si tenía peor aspecto que un cerdito revolcado en el lodo, pero el rostro de mi hermana se dibujó con una sonrisa indestructible, como si estuviese completamente segura, o como cuando nos compraban helados cuando éramos niñas.

Confié más en la sonrisa inquebrantable de mi hermana, que en la frase que acababa de escuchar, me parecía aun más lógico estar en guerra a que mi padre dijera "Tú no vas a casarte"

-Todos se han retirado cielo, no hay invitados aquí para celebrar James no llegó-anunció la duquesa

Entonces la verdadera razón por la que se suspendía mi boda no era por mí, o porque el duque quisiera, más bien era porque James se había dado cuenta que no era lo suficientemente buena para él, o lo demasiado linda que esperaba, o quizá porque a última instancia supo que casarse conmigo era como unirse a un fantasma, y quise sonreír pero supe que seguramente mi rostro reflejaba pánico.

_-"_La oscuridad se hizo presente sobre mi vida de una manera que quizá comprendas, pero quizá es mejor dejar los demonios en su infierno y no hondar en sus llamas. Te veré pronto. Espérame"

Recitó sin titubeos y su voz fue un remanso de paz para mi agitada alma, aunque mi corazón sufrió el frenetismo de sus palabras.

Era él y era él.

Giré despacio la cabeza y supe que en ese momento todas las orbitas del universo se hallaban colapsadas en mi propio mundo, trate de tomar aire pero solo obtuve un quejido espantoso, el se acercó y tomó mi rostro.

-Alice no somos hermanos- me dijo con una sonrisa y no pude ocultar la euforia que tenía, emanaba de cada uno de mis poros y me sentía en un sueño.

.

.

..

- Esperamos que puedas perdonarnos Alice, nosotros solo queríamos tu bien, te veías tan pequeña, tan delicada, frágil… -la voz del duque se quebró al instante.

Solo me limité a recordar que jamás lo había visto en aquella situación, la duquesa lloraba aferrada a su mano y Cynthia los acompañaba, ellos eran una familia, de la que yo aún a pesar de todo, me sentía parte.

Después de enterarme que Jasper y yo no teníamos vínculos de sangre y que el era en realidad hijo de Carlisle y Esme y yo de Peter y Charlotte, mis padres adoptivos decidieron contarnos la verdadera historia sobre cualquier cosa que les pidiera, y entonces se agradaron de Jasper, se agradaron de nuestro amor y todo parecía encajar para mi mundo, como si cada cosa se pusiera en su lugar, era como despertar de un letargo y ver todo brillante, y sentirme eufórica, era querer gritarle al mundo que ahora era feliz.

Miré su mano nuevamente, blanca y tibia, que se aferraba a la mía, deslizó el estorboso e innecesario anillo que había en mi anular y lo depósito en su bolsillo, una vez que estuvimos solos en la tranquilidad del jardín de mi casa, donde ya las mesas y los adornos eran solo símbolos de lo que nunca debió haber sido.

-Ya no es necesario que uses esto- me dijo y después besó mi mano.- Perdona haberme tardado tanto

-Dijiste que vendrías por mí-respondí levantando su cara hasta la altura de la mía, despegando sus labios de el dorso de mi mano- Te creía Jas, y cumpliste tu promesa.

-Dime algo Alice ¿Hubieses huido de haber sabido que "tu hermano y tu caballero enamorado eran la misma persona?"

-Lo sabía, siempre supe que ustedes eran la misma persona- dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¿Cómo lo descubriste, pequeña policía?- preguntó entre media carcajada

-Siempre has sido tú porque- le abracé y sus brazos me rodearon la cintura- tu olor nunca lo confundiría, siempre has sido tú porque nadie más me ha hecho sentir tan feliz, siempre has sido tú porque solo Jasper Whitlock podría ser mi caballero enamorado.

Tomó mi rostro y sus manos de deslizaron delicadas por mis mejillas, después tocaron mi cabello y entonces supe que aún más allá del dolor llegaba él devolviéndome la fe, con su amor, con su luz. Y que más allá del dolor me encontraría porque yo siempre lo esperaría.

* * *

ChanChan este es el ultiimo capiii. Me costó escribir el fic pero me encantó el siguiente es el epiilogo! ^^


	17. EPILOGO

**_EPILOGO_**

* * *

El suave tacto de su piel sobre la mía fue el frenesí de la victoria misma, sus manos temblorosas entraban en contacto con todo mí ser y entonces sentí hundirme en el mismo infierno.

Sujetó mi vestido con fuerza y comenzó a hacerlo nudos sobre mis muslos, tocando con suavidad cada parte de mi piel desnuda, mientras su boca se entretenía en danzar con la mía. Cerré los ojos tanto como se me permitió y mi lengua anhelaba la suya de un modo quizá obsceno e indecoroso, pro así la necesitaba.

La cremallera cedía bajo sus manos y la poquita ropa fue desapareciendo mágicamente, pronto el pomposo vestido dorado se encontraba en uno de mis costados y sus manos blancas me sujetaron por la espalda, para que esa prenda cobijara la piel, que en ese momento no me importaba si la abrigaba, podía sentir el cuerpo a 120° y no me importaba estar en el granero pudiendo contraer hipotermia.

Cuando Jasper me levantó, mis pechos quedaron al desnudo y el besó cada uno de ellos con devoción, fue una sensación de flotar en el aire arqueé la espalda y entonces en gemido escapó de mis labios.

Fue un grito de Batalla como aquellos con los que soñaba en esos días de castigo y encarcelamiento, pero demasiado placentero como para querer evitarlo.

Me depositó suavemente sobre la improvisada cobija, pro sus labios delgados e insaciables de amor no se separaron ni un segundo de mi piel, me dolía imaginar que lo hiciesen, pero en lugar de ello siguieron descendiendo por mi estómago, abriéndose paso hasta donde el cielo alcanzaba la gloria de mi cuerpo.

Supe que tragó saliva antes de comenzar a bajar delicadamente mis ropas interiores, yo lo hice también, aunque fuera una rebelde de aquella época, no me había puesto a imaginar lo que sería de aquello.

Fue un titubear entre un "Sigue" o un "detente", la lucha más encarnizada que alguna vez había soñado y sin duda en la única que no me gustaría salir bien librada.

Fue despacio, conquistando primero mi corazón. Sabiendo que aquello haría decisivo el presente y mucho mayor el futuro.

-Me ayudarás ¿verdad?-pronuncié aun en un débil tono de voz

-Lo comprenderemos juntos Alice- dijo el y sus labios se posaron en mis caderas.

Entonces comenzó el verdadero baile, el verdadero sentido de lo que dicen que es amor, lo que se supone es precioso en cada una de las historias, pero que nunca sabes hasta que vives. Eso fue precisamente lo que ocurrió.

Jasper me amó. Y yo lo amé a él.

En un punto en el que su lengua alcanzaba a torturarme y dejarme sin sentido, cada parte de mi cerebro se descolocaba e intentaba hacer responder a mi cuerpo de una manera diferente, pero era demasiado, había algo, simplemente no podía luchar con aquello. Que dolía y ardía como amaba.

La camisola de Jasper cedió debajo de mis dedos y entonces sus manos intentaron ocuparse del broche que atoraba su pantalón.

-Deja que lo haga yo- sonreí a pesar de los nervios y el sentido de desconcierto

Escuché su respiración y sentí el creciente bombardeo de su corazón contra mis labios, cuando los pequeños besos se ajustaban a su pecho, suavecito y sin afanes de imponer, también descendieron y entonces un tirón se apoderó de mi.

Caí sin esperarlo debajo de su cuerpo, sobre la grana y envolví las piernas en sus caderas, afiladas y escurridas, perfectas, sus besos fueron succionadores sobre la piel de mi cuello, y segura estaba de que habían dejado sendas marcas, dignas de ser mencionadas de vampiro.

Pero ahora ya no tenía por qué preocuparme. Jasper era mi dueño y siempre lo sería.

Mis uñas se clavaron ansiosas y desesperadas en su espalda blanca, mis manos se internaron propiamente en su cabello rubio y perfecto que ululaba con el viento que se filtraba y lo hacían ver una visón hermosa, como si de un ángel se tratara.

Entonces mi calor sintió la invasión, cuando su cuerpo se posicionó entre mis piernas y poco a poco el intruso comenzó a avanzar.

-Basta- salió de mi entre una exhalación. Jasper intentó salir de mi, pero detuve su mano- Solo… solo enséñame- estaba más que segura que había una mueca de horror en mi rostro, pero el lo acarició despacio con sus dedos tibios y tocó mis parpados, poco a poco sentí relajarme y entonces nada dolía.

Me sorprendió escuchar – Jasper- desgarrando mi garganta cuando por fin me estremecía bajo el poder de su cuerpo dentro del mío.

El besó cada parte de mi cuerpo, y como en un puzle nos adaptábamos siempre a cada nueva pose y a un diferente cambio.

Se recostó a mi lado después de que dejé ir mi cabeza sobre su hombro, me acarició la espalda y los hombros desnudos y depositó ahí, donde las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la piel, un camino de besos ligeros y profundos que se quedarían grabados como fuego para siempre.

* * *

No les iiba a dejar siin el leemon marca M que decoraba el ratiing xD

Espero les haya gustado mii priimer fic de Alice y Jasper. Con todo mi amor para mi pinky hermosa AdaCullen :3


End file.
